Whoop Anime Spies
by TTY7
Summary: What kind of craziness ensues when two authors, me and Black Cat Angel , collaborate in a story? Well I'll tell you...our favorite characters from Code Geass, Inuyasha, and Black Cat as well as an OC become spies in the world of Totally Spies. Prepare for a story of drama, action, romance, and comedy of epic proportions.
1. Chapter 1

WHOOP Anime spies

By: Black Cat Angel & TTY7

Prologue: The Big WHOOP

Inuyasha

On a beautiful spring afternoon, Kagome Higurashi was walking home from school one day. Sighing from all the homework and going back in time to help Inuyasha is such a pain in the butt for her. But what she didn't know was that there was a mysterious pet shop owner watching her every move at that exact moment.

"'The sparrow is in the nest. I repeat, 'The sparrow is in the nest'," said the pet owner talking to his... wallet?

_"Excellent. Commence operation: Teenage Flash is a go"_, reply the computerized wallet. "Make sure she's in the photo booth."

"Understood."

The pet owner "accidentally" opened all of the dogs cages. The dogs ran outside toward Kagome in a violent rush of craziness. When she saw the herd of dogs she ran as fast as she could and without thinking jumped into the photo booth and began waiting for the coast to be clear. That is, until a big flash blinded Kagome for a second. As the smoke cleared off, Kagome Higurashi disappeared.

Code Geass

In his room, at Ashford Academy, Lelouch Lamperouge was putting away his bag, (which has the costume of Zero), deep inside his closet.

"I think I should take a shower before meeting with Nunnally for dinner", he suggested to himself as he went to his private bathroom and got out of his clothes. After tying a towel around his waist, Lelouch went to turn on his shower's faucet, but nothing happened.

"Don't tell me it's clogged up," he muttered irritably. "Better call repairman to-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because a secret door opened up and sucked him in!

And what's worse, he's still wearing a towel!

"ALL I WANT IS TO TAKE A SHOWER! IS THAT SO HARD TO ASK?"

A stranger looks through Lelouch's bedroom window. He brought up his wallet and started speaking to it. "The kid has left the shower running."

_"Good. Two down, two more to go."_

Black Cat

In Rubek City, late in the afternoon, a certain feline hero walks by himself on the street. Thinking he was on memory lane, Train Heartnet's throat began to feel dried and parched.

"_God, I'm thirsty,_" he thought, sighing to himself as he walked. "_Wish there was a vending machine that sells milk. But last time I was here there wasn't any._"As if his wish was granted a milk vending machine was in plain sight.

"What do you know? They finally put one here."

What made it a bit awkward was that no one was even around when Train saw it. He approached the machine a bit cautious and started rummaging in his pockets for money.

Conveniently, he found enough money for one bottle. He put in the money in the machine and waited for the impact. Instead, he heard a milk drop in the bottom of the machine where he was supposed to push his hand through the mini slot door.

"Huh," he wondered aloud. "I guess I was only imagining things. Now come to Papa!" Train was about to get his milk when the machine grew two robotic arms and grabbed Train before he got away. The robotic machine opened up its glass window that showed a hole in it. It dropped Train in and went back to normal.

Inside the machine, Train slides down the metal slide yelling about not getting his milk and his day being the worst ever!

Back on the street, a hobo pulled up his coat collar and murmured to it.

"The milk gets the cat."

_"Good work."_

Beverly Hills Mall

A 16-year-old girl skated through the halls of Beverly Hills Mall, trying to get away from the security guards. She had long red/brown hair, dark brown eyes, and soft mild-pale skin. She wore a black guitar shirt, short black baggy pants with chains, black sneakers and a black choker with a silver crescent moon hanging from it. She rolls her skateboard past many people with ease and grace while still managing to keep away from the guards since she was in trouble yet again. Yes, this young adventurous girl had a reputation for causing mayhem in the mall.

"Get back here, Diamondblade!" one security guard yells.

"You won't get away with this!" another security guard yells.

"Hey, what's so bad about doing a 180 spin over the water fountain," she asked as she continued to race through the mall. "And it's **Liana** Diamondblade to you, **Fat Boys**!"

She spotted an elevator and jumped over a crowd of people. She quickly slides down the rolling rail while avoiding the stares from many people. The security guards try to push their way past the crowd but deep down they knew they were going to lose her.

Liana smiled, proud of herself for another success of not getting caught by the mall cops. But this time it was different. Up ahead more mall cops were in her path.

Thinking of an escape plan, Liana went into one of the many clothes stores. The guards were right behind her tail, so she quickly went into one of the dressing rooms and locked the door.

The guards tried their best to open the door once they reached it. They even started ramming the door down. Poor Liana was trapped with no other escape. Guess this is the day Liana finally admits defeat and hands herself over to the big man... or is it.

Suddenly, the mirror in the dressing room opens up and sucks Liana and her skateboard in. It closes before the guards break down the door.

"Hey, where did she go?" asked a rookie.

"How did that brat get away?" yelled the head guard. "Man, the boss is going to have my head for this."

In the background, the rookie pulls out his walkie-talkie and presses the 'talk' button.

"The skater has left the building."

_"Good. Now head back to HQ."_

"Yes sir."

In a dark room

A large tube appears from the ceiling and spitted out the four victims. They landed on a red comfy sofa. Liana was on top of Lelouch, he was on top of Kagome and Train ended up on the bottom. Liana was the one who spoke up first.

"Why do I feel like I'm on top of someone's chest?"

"That's because you're on top of me", answered Lelouch.

"OMG! I'M ON TOP OF A PERVERT!"

Kagome screamed as she covered her eyes. "THIS SAME PERVERT IS ON TOP OF ME!"

Then Train yells, "DO YOU GUYS MIND GETTING OFF ME! YOU AREN'T LIGHT AS A FEATHER FROM MY POINT OF VIEW!"

"Let's all remain calm", Lelouch said, while wondering how he'd found himself in this mess. "There's a perfectly logical explanation of why we are here. For starters, let's get off of each other because I'm really uncomfortable in this position right now."

"You're uncomfortable? You're not the one who's trying their best not to look at your 'pride and joy'." Kagome said still covering her eyes. Lelouch scowled, while trying to fight the blush that was coming across his face.

After getting out of that awkward moment, the gang looked around the room. It appeared to be an office of some sort with a lot of computerized machines.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she looked around.

"You know what I think?" Train asked. "I think we've been abducted by... _**aliens**_!" He said the word "aliens" while waving his hands around in the air.

"Question," Lelouch began. "Were you born an idiot?"

Train only glared at him in response. The girls only sweat-dropped at the tension in the room.

"This is getting us nowhere," Liana said. "We need to figure out where we are."

"I might be able to assist you in that," answered a mysterious stranger coming from the opened door. It was obvious from the tone this person was using it was a male English man.

There was only one question the group had on their minds, which they said in unison.

"Who are you?"

**To Be Continued...**

Author's note from TTY7: Hope you enjoyed the prologue everybody. This is the first time that Black Cat Angel and I have collaborated in a story together. We're hoping that it will turn out awesome, but we need your help too. Review and tell us what you thought.


	2. Chapter 1 continued

Chapter 1: Questions

How?

This my friends, was the only thing Lelouch Lamperouge could think without going completely out of his mind. If not for the fact that Lelouch was a calm person in nature, he would have ransacked the place for a gun, and once he found one he would have shot everyone in the room.

But that wasn't going to help anything, so he continued to repeat the same question over and over in his head.

While that was happening, Train Heartnet fumed about not getting his milk and also wondered how he'd been foolish enough to believe that the people of Rubek City had put the milk vending machine there when less than a year ago there hadn't been one.

And though it was a terribly tedious thing to think about in the present moment, it was what Train's mind dwelled on.

On the other hand, Kagome Higorashi was in a state of utter terror. She knew that she needed to find a way out of that place and get back to her home so that Inuyasha wouldn't get impatient and go out through the her home town looking for her. She knew that if that happened her secret could end up being revealed to the world. Not only that, but she really did need to get back to the Feudal Era so that she and the others could defeat Naraku and save the future from being destroyed.

As for Liana Diamondblade, she was cool as a cucumber. Sure she wondered why she and three other people would be abducted and thrown into a small room full of gadgets and other computerized technology, but it didn't really bug her. Liana was known for being ready for anything. Adventure was practically her middle name and it was the thing Liana craved. Whatever the bald guy in front of them had in store, she was ready for it and more.

"My name is Jerry," the partially bald man began. "One of the leaders of the corporation WHOOP."

"_I see,_" Liana thought to herself as she sat back down on the comfy red sofa. "_This guy obviously needs the four of us for something. This might prove to be fun._"

Of course the other three victims in the room didn't find it that way.

Especially one in particular, the one who was trying to change the world behind the mask of Zero.

Or if you want to be more specific, the guy who was only wearing a towel.

"So, what exactly are we doing here," Liana asked, seeing that no one else was saying anything...yet.

"The explanation better be good," Train remarked angrily. "I'm not in the best of moods thanks to that little stunt the milk machine pulled." Train hesitantly moved his hand toward the holster that he wore on his leg. The one that held his gun, Hades.

Now as we all know, Train is an ex-assassin, but being in the mood that he was in, I wouldn't put it past him to put a cap in somebody.

So, for future reference…never mess with a thirsty black cat and his milk.

"I assure you that there is a very good explanation for this," Jerry stated. "The four of you have been chosen among the many candidates to be our newest spy group, and…"

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

All eyes turned to Lelouch. It was something he was used to at this point thanks to his role as Zero.

"I know all about WHOOP," he said after a moment. "It does nothing to help anything that is of real importance. All you people do is put common criminals in prison; one's who lack the intelligence to complete their plans for world domination or whatever else they desire."

"That's a very strong opinion," Jerry commented evenly.

"It's a simple fact," Lelouch argued. "After all, I haven't seen any of your so called 'spies' out on the battlefield when scores of Japanese people were being murdered by the Britannian military seven years ago. You haven't done anything to help the war that is still being fought…"

"A war," Kagome exclaimed worriedly. "That can't be possible. I live in Japan…"

"Some areas of Japan weren't affected by the Britannian takeover," Lelouch explained. "I suppose that you must live in one of those areas."

"But…," Kagome trailed off.

"Pretty boy has a point though Jer," Train stated. "You haven't done anything that has any real importance to anyone. I don't see you taking down organizations like Chronos."

"Exactly," Lelouch cut in while ignoring the 'pretty boy' statement. "This establishment does nothing to significantly impact the world."

"Hmm, well not everyone can gain results from contemptible means as you do Lelouch Lamperouge, or should I call you Lelouch Vi Britannia, or better yet call you Zero. That is the alias that you are best known for around here."

Lelouch nearly collapsed where he stood.

That is why he now again asks the question.

How?

"Wait a minute," Train stated pulling out a piece of paper out of his pocket. He looked at it for a moment and then looked at Lelouch.

"You look nothing like the guy in the picture," Train said with a scowl. Kagome also looked at the picture in the ex-assassin's hand.

"He's wearing a mask," Kagome noted. "It says right there that his true identity is unknown."

Liana got up from the couch and also looked at the picture. "Says here that the reward from bringing him to Britannian officials, unmasked and unharmed will result in a 10 billion dollar reward."

Three pairs of eyes were again locked on Lelouch. This time he found it **very** uncomfortable.

"WHAT," he snapped.

"I say we turn him in and get the reward," Liana stated. Some money would definitely help her out. Like if she ever got caught by the mall cops and was sent to jail for having too much fun. She could use the money for bail. It was a good plan if she said so herself.

"I don't think that's a good idea, besides he doesn't look like a criminal to me," Kagome said.

"I just can't believe this guy really is Zero," Train stated. "I was hoping for a real challenge since the reward was so high. Taking him down won't be any fun at all."

Lelouch tried not to snap, but it was getting harder for him to keep his cool. He really wished he had a gun…and something decent to wear.

For a short moment, Lelouch was grateful that Milly couldn't see him right now. Otherwise his whole life would be wrecked in chaos.

As if his life weren't already wrecked in chaos.

"It's clear to you now that WHOOP can greatly impact the world, correct," Jerry asked Lelouch.

"Yeah," Lelouch muttered in response.

"Good, now off to your training," Jerry said pressing a button on his desk. The four soon to be spies fell through the sudden open hole in the floor, screaming and shouting. The sound subsided once the hole in floor closed. Now Jerry was left in peace as a red headed woman walked into his office.

"Hey Jerry," she said.

"Hello Sam, it's nice of you to visit," Jerry said standing to hug the once super-spy of WHOOP.

"You still look the same Jer," Sam stated as she ended the hug.

"And you're more beautiful than before," Jerry said. "How have you and the others been."

"Well, Clover is still in New York working as the new C.E.O of Channel," Sam began. "Alex is in Thailand, studying and playing soccer. It's amazing that one of Thailand's pastimes is soccer. In a couple of months she'll be going to Paris to face another team."

"And you," Jerry asked.

"Still working in the science department at the academy in Arizona," Sam replied happily, but her happy expression soon fell into a concerned scowl.

"Something wrong?"

"Well…um Jerry...why is there a towel on the floor," Sam asked.

Jerry looked over to the spot where the four soon to be spies had been standing. A white towel laid on the floor just as Sam said.

Jerry sweat-dropped and shook his head. "It's nothing, anyway what were you saying?"

"Well…," Sam began. " I have a bit of a problem."

**To Be Continued****… **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training Lesson 1-The Art of Fighting

After the 5 minute slide, our four heroes landed in a dojo. Lelouch was the first to get up and once he realized his current state he ran like crazy and hid behind a wooden pole. He hoped it was big enough for him to hide.

Then after a minute or two, the rest moaned in pain and stood up. They looked around the dojo they were in. Liana was the only one deeply enjoying this.

"This dojo reminds me of that "Karate Kid" movie," Liana said, clearly impressed. "Cool."

Kagome looked at her strangely. "_There must be something wrong with her,_" she thought. _No one can't be this excited about being a spy. Unless she's obsessed with these sorts of things._

"Hey has anyone seen 'Pretty Boy' anywhere?" Train asked, shaking Kagome out of her train of thought. She was about to ask Train who is he was talking about until a voice came from the wooden pole behind Train.

"My name is not Pretty Boy! It's Lelouch Lamperouge!"

Liana made a straight face. "Dude, no offense but I prefer 'Pretty Boy' than your so-called name", she heard a growl from Lelouch but she ignored it. "So why don't you come out of there to save you the trouble."

There was no response from him. It took only a minute for Liana to know why he was acting like this. She grinned like a chestier cat and spoke again. "Or are you too _embarrassed_ to come out."

"Lelouch, we already know that you're only wearing a towel," Kagome said, somewhat confused on Lelouch's behavior. You don't have to hide yourself because of it."

Somehow Train knew what was going on and nearly started laughing.

"I don't think he has it anymore. Right, 'Pretty Boy'?" he said.

He soon spotted a hand coming out from behind the pole. A finger movement gesturing for Train to come. Train shrugged and made his way toward the pole. Liana was right behind Train with her cell phone, opening it and readying herself to snap a quick picture of 'Pretty Boy's' humiliation. He looked back at Liana. That one look from Train stopped her in tracks.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Come on, dude," Liana begged. "All I want is one simple picture of him being embarrassed and that's it! I promise."

"Do you want me to take your phone?" Train's tone reminded Liana of her principal at school. But since Train is not him she decides she'll listen for once as she pouts and closes her phone.

"Why don't you talk to that girl over there," Train asked. "I know she's a bit lonely so be nice to her Ms.-"

"Liana Diamondblade, that's the name I was born with."

"Really?"

She raised her eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

"No, no. I believe you," Train began. "I've just never heard of a last name like 'Diamondblade' before. I'm Train Heartnet by the way."

"Ha! And you thought I have a strange name."

"Go before I confiscate your phone for real," Train ordered.

"Whatever."

Liana went back to Kagome and Train went to see how Lelouch was doing. When he got to Lelouch's hiding spot all Train could do was try to hold in his laughter. Lelouch's face was so red Train almost mistook him as a beet. Lelouch glared back at him while telling him mentally to shut up. He got the message and quieted for a bit.

That is until he started chuckling all over again. Before Lelouch could say anything to him, the entrance to the dojo opened up. Jerry walked in wearing his combat karate outfit with a black belt.

The soon to be spies sweat dropped (especially Lelouch). They had no idea what was in store for them in training.

"Well then, the first we will learn shall be tactical skills and physical abilities", Jerry said.

Liana raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Diamondblade?"

"Can you translate that to English?"

Train sighed and spoke before Jerry could answer. "We are learning how to fight first."

"Oh," Liana exclaimed. "This should be fun!"

"I swear something's wrong with that girl," Lelouch whispered to Train.

"But you have to admit she's got spirit," he whispered back. Lelouch sweat-dropped.

"You only say that because she's just as insane as you are," Lelouch stated, while wondering how he was going to get out of the place. At the moment he didn't have any strategy, and it wasn't like he could really move anyway.

Jerry cleared his throat to gain attention. "Now to prepare your yourselves for your first lesson. I'll start with Mr. Lamperouge since he doesn't have, well...you know what I mean."

"Not really", Kagome said confused. The poor girl is so naïve.

"It's better if you don't know about it", Liana assured her and then winked over to where Lelouch was. "Anyway, Jer how are you going to fix his little 'problem'?"

Without a word Jerry pulled out his wallet and opened it. He aimed it where both Lelouch and Train were. He pressed a button and a bright light flashed at them.

"Now you will present yourselves to the ladies." Both boys came out and they were wearing the same combat outfit as Jerry, only instead of black belts they were wearing white.

"At least you're now wearing something," Train said with a grin as he tried not to laugh. "You got a spare underwear underneath, right?"

"Of course I do!" Lelouch yelled while madly blushing, but checked himself when no one was looking at him.

Yep, he got boxers. That's good news. Truth be told, he was just glad that he finally had clothes again and the two authors of this story had decided to show him some mercy for once.

Anyway…

Jerry soon turned toward the two girls.

"Now it's your turn," he said as he pressed the same button again for Liana and Kagome. They now wore the same outfit as the boys and their hair was up in ponytails.

"Let's proceed with our first lesson," Jerry stated. He got away from the group and got into a fighting pose. "First lesson: who can beat me?"

The four soon to be spies looked at each other and started... laughing?

"I dare say, what are you laughing about," Jerry asked.

"Don't take this seriously but we think you're a bit old for this sort of thing," Liana choked out as she giggled.

"I agree," Train snickered. "You might not last for a minute!"

"I give half a minute, tops!" grinned Lelouch. Although we all know Lelouch probably couldn't do much better. He's physically inept you know.

"He might break his back while doing his first move," Kagome said as she laughed.

Liana chuckled some more. "Maybe we should do this in slow motion!"

Jerry was now annoyed with their taunting. He jumped in between them and spin-kicked Train and Kagome while grabbing Liana's arm and throwing her into Lelouch.

"How about that," Jerry asked with an evil smirk. "Do you still think I'm too _old_ for this?"

"Okay I'll admit it," Liana exclaimed. " The old guy got moves."

"We need to come up with a strategy to bring him down," Lelouch suggested while helping Liana stand up, but Train had another idea in mind.

"No time for strategies, time for action!" Train went running fast and then jumped behind Jerry to throw a kick to Jerry's head.

Well, he _tried_. What shocked Train was that Jerry grabbed his ankle before his foot came in contact with the face. "What the…?"

"Did you honestly think that would work? We have studied your movements while you haven't had a slightest clue. We've studied everyone's fighting style, even though they don't have any physical abilities at all."

"So, in other words I'm in trouble," Train asked, still shocked that an old geezer had the upper hand on him.

"Precisely."

Jerry then threw Train over to the group, but they moved out of the way. He ended up colliding into the pole. He soon began to slide downward. His head making contact to the ground first. A huge bump appeared on his head as he sighed in defeat.

"I'm the freaking Black Cat," he muttered in despair. "How could I get beat by an old guy!"

Lelouch shook his head, disappointed at his so-called 'teammate'.

"I told you we should plan out our strategy, not head in there like wild animals," he said. "Now before things go anymore crazy we should...where's Diamondblade?"

The said person came flying in and crashed into Train. She stood up slowly holding her right shoulder blade. "I tried to throw some kicks and punches but 'Baldy' keeps dodging them. I couldn't get a clear shot. The next thing I knew he grabbed my shoulder and flipped me here."

Lelouch sighed at the teenage punk rocker. He'd found another Train Heartnet, only this one is a _teenage girl_.

"Why can't you two listen to me," he whispered. "We need to come up with a plan!"

"No, we need to act fast," Train whispered back. "What if this is a life-and-death situation?"

"Right now it isn't," Lelouch shouted. "Stop acting on your own. You need to think through your actions before doing them!"

"Don't pull that war stuff with me, _Zero_. May I remind you we're in training, not going off to battle!"

"At least I know how to survive through a battle," Lelouch screamed in outrage. "You look like you can't last for five seconds in a war against Britannia!"

"I know I can kick your scrawny butt, Rich Boy!"

"Oh, bring it on, Wild Cat!"

Kagome went toward the two raging boys. "Please stop this! This is not getting us anywhere!"

"Hey, if I were you I'd get out of the way," Liana warned her. She was clutching her skateboard hard. Kagome stepped out of the way. Liana swung her skateboard across over the boys' heads.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" they said in unison.

Liana pointed to Kagome. "She told me to do it so that you'll listen her."

"WHAT? I DID NOT TELL YOU TO DO THAT!"

"Do you want their attention or not," Liana asked in irritation.

"Well, of course I do…"

"Then _TALK_!"

Kagome turned back to Lelouch and Train and took a breath. "

For starters, Liana right," Kagome asked. "Don't make up lies, it's not good for you. Secondly, you boys stop fighting and work together! Train you are obviously good at fighting but Lelouch has the brains. Let brawns and brains work together. All we need to do is outsmart Jerry at his own game."

"Why should we listen to you," the two boys said in unison.

Kagome glared. A hard glare that would strike fear into the very heart of a cobra if there had been one in the room.

"Do. What. I. Say. Or. Else."

"Fine," they both said, now fearful of her.

"Good, now Lelouch, got any ideas how we're going to outsmart Jerry?"

"I think I have one. Come here", he gestured for them to huddle up. He whispered silently to them so Jerry wouldn't hear. The only thing Jerry could do was shake his head doubting that the boys could ever get along. After the group finished huddling Lelouch whispered to Train, "Ready?"

"I was born ready 'Pretty Boy'." Train got up and glared at Lelouch.

"That's the dumbest plan ever! And you call yourself ZERO! I don't know which is worst you or your alto ego! I can barely look at you. You disgust me!"

"Me? What about you? You think you're Mr. Hotshot pulling off all the ridiculous moves! I've seen Britannian soldiers doing a better job than you!"

"Ugh! Just listening to you want me to punch your lights out!"

"I dare you to do it, Heartnet. If you can actually capture a _heart_!"

"Hey, stop messing with my last name or I'll really hurt you!"

"Let's see you try!"

Kagome butted in. "Stop it! You idiots aren't going anywhere with this!"

Liana yawned out of boredom. "I don't know if this stupid or interesting. There might be some bloodshed if this keeps up, huh Jer?"

"Not in my watch!" Jerry went marching toward the boys to pull them apart.

Once he got close to them Lelouch shouted, "NOW!"

Kagome and Liana got down and tripped Jerry on the floor. Before Jerry could fall Train jumped over him gracefully, grabbed Jerry's shirt and threw him into the screen wall.

He threw him a little to hard though. After the collision, the only thing left was a big hole in the wall.

"You idiot," Lelouch shouted. I told you to throw him onto the floor, not at the _wall_!"

All Train could say was "Oops".

"Oops! _OOps! _You killed a CEO of WHOOP and all you can say is "oops"?"

"Hey, I didn't kill him," Train amended. "It's not my intension to kill someone if I'm a bounty hunter you know."

"You are so-"

There was clapping in the background. They all turned to the source. It was a young red headed woman who was at least in her 20's wearing a green jumpsuit.

"Bravo! The four of you pass lesson one."

"The red head say what now?" Liana asked.

"Hey, Jer! You okay in there," the red head asked, ignoring the soon to be spies.

Jerry slowly got out of the hole and dusted himself off. "I'm fine, Sam. I was surprised they were able to outsmart me in such a fast rate of time."

"Hold on a minute!" Train yelled. "What's the point of this lesson? I thought you said if one of us could beat..."

"On the contrary, Train, I said "who can beat me?" but the point of this lesson is teamwork. When the lesson started you and Lelouch were to busy arguing and solving things on your own. But when the four of you together you can accomplish anything as spies!"

Liana started cheering with her arm around Kagome's shoulder. "Oh yeah! You rock, uh..."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Right, you rock Kagome!"

Kagome giggled at the punk rocker. "Come on, I can't take all the credit. You were the one who hit the two knuckleheads in the head with your skateboard and Lelouch was the one who came up with the plan."

"But without your heart warming speech we wouldn't be able to pass," Liana said. Train and Lelouch sweat-dropped. They didn't classify the threat as heart warming, but neither of them really cared.

"Yeah. You should at least take some credit," Train stated.

"He's right", Lelouch agreed. "I guess I could get used to him even though he's an incompetent moron."

"And Pretty Boy here is a stuck-up snob."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Why did the heart warming family part have to end so soon,"Liana sighed.

"All right everyone," Jerry interrupted. "It's time for lesson 2!"

He brought out his wallet again, faced the open wallet at them and press the same button. The same bright light covered their bodies. Their outfit changed from combat clothes to regular WHOOP trainee clothes (white tank top with a WHOOP symbol on the left side, navy blue pants and hiking boots). Then Jerry took out a remote control with a red button on it. He pressed it and a trap door opened up where the four spies stood. They fell in screaming and shouting once again. The trap door closes and he looks back at Sam.

"I believe it is your turn to be their sensei."

"I won't let you down, Jer."

"Oh, and don't forget to mention about your little _problem_ when their done."

"But so soon," Sam asked. "What if they aren't ready for it?"

"Don't worry about a thing, Samantha. They got spy potential in them."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Problem

Sam, the once super spy of WHOOP was now training the soon to be spies in everything that would be needed for their first mission.

Which might end up being harder than what they'll be ready for.

"Kagome, I know that you have a better shot than that," Sam said as she watched Kagome aim for the mechanical robot targets that were attacking her. She was using a multi-function ray gun. It could fire off lasers, bullets, and a bunch of other mechanisms. It even had an ice ray for crying out loud.

"But, Miss Sam," Kagome said shakily. "I've never shot a gun in my life until now!"

"_Oh_," Sam thought as she turned her attention over to Train. He was on the other training field next to where Kagome was training. He was desperately trying to fire off the mechanical arrows, but he was no good at archery. Each arrow was blowing up in his face.

Yeah, you have to be very skilled in archery in order to fire off those arrows. Not only are they heavier than regular arrows, they're like mini bombs. They have to be fired quickly and accurately.

"Train, you have to go faster," Sam instructed. "Otherwise they'll always blow up in your face."

"I know that!"

Sam sighed and then looked over at Lelouch.

She nearly screamed in terror when she saw how horrible he was doing.

"Lelouch, focus," she shouted as he crashed through the wooden obstacles that had been placed in his path.

"You honestly think I can control this jet fueled hoverboard," Lelouch shouted as he continued to crash through the obstacles. "I'm not exactly trained for this sort of thing!"

"Which is why you are getting the training now," Sam muttered as she faced the last training field, the one where Liana was.

"_This is a disaster_," she thought once she'd caught the glimpse of the green knightmare frame that Liana was piloting. It was one of the new technological additions that WHOOP had invested in. Sam herself didn't know how to pilot one, but she did know that Liana was far from doing an accurate job.

"Wow, this is just too fun," Liana screamed from the radio that Sam was holding in her hands.

Sam watched as Liana blasted everything in sight, including some of Kagome's targets, the target that Train had yet to hit yet, and some of Lelouch's obstacles that he would have otherwise gone through himself. She blasted everything except the targets that she was supposed to take out.

It was clear that the four of them were not going to get past this lesson for a little while. Especially since the whole point of the lesson was to master the skills of the other spies.

"_It's too bad that this lesson couldn't have gone as well as the second and third lesson had_," Sam thought worriedly.

Still, even with the previous two lessons success, she had noticed some things about the four soon to be spies.

During the second lesson, when she had introduced their gadgets to them, she'd learned that seeing the mechanical bow and arrows had made Kagome worry about something. When she put Kagome to the test with the gadget she'd passed with flying colors, but her mind had been elsewhere, not in the present moment. She'd been distracted, but it didn't show.

The same went for Train. Seeing the ray gun had also caused him to think on something else. Something that had nothing to do with spy work. When put to the test he was an excellent shot, he didn't miss a target. He was an expert with a gun, but like Kagome he'd been distracted. His mind elsewhere.

For Lelouch, it had been the very same thing. He was best at Knightmare piloting in this group because he came from an area where Knightmare piloting was necessary. Practically part of the curriculum at his school, and because of his experience with being Zero and the war being fought in Japan he was very advanced when it came to technology. He could have very well used the gun or the arrows even if he wasn't the best at it, he could do it.

However, unlike Train and Kagome his distraction did show. He wasn't entirely spot on when he piloted the knightmare, even though he was still very skilled indeed.

And lastly, there was Liana Diamondblade. She was very adventurous and full of spunk, which somewhat reminded Sam of her friends Clover and Alex. The second the girl saw the hoverboard, she was ready for the test. Her skills with it were by far the best when it came to concentration and dedication. She hadn't been distracted at all.

Which lead Sam to believe, that Liana Diamondblade could be the daughter of the missing spy, Terra Diamondblade. After all, Jerry had found the least information about Liana. The only thing that Jerry had known for sure about Liana was that she lived alone in Beverly Hills and that she had excellent combat skills. Everything else was a blank.

Except, the fact that Liana's mother had disappeared a couple of years ago. She was presumed dead, but her body had never been found. It had happened around the time Terra Diamondblade had left WHOOP on a extremely difficult mission that had to do with a massive conspiracy that dealt with the Chronos organization and Britannia. She never returned.

"_But I know I saw someone that looked like her before the academy was attacked and all the research data was stolen_," Sam thought as she looked on at her students. "_If Terra Diamondblade had something to do with it, then…this mission may end up being harder for them. Especially Liana._"

She looked at her watch. "Times up, she said while pressing the blue button on her X-powder.

In the seconds that followed, the mechanical targets stopped attacking Kagome, Train stopped trying to fire the arrows that were blowing up in his face and the knightmare Liana was piloting stopped.

Lelouch however still couldn't quite stop.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Sam ignored the screams as Kagome, Train, and Liana came toward her.

"Did we pass," Liana asked hopefully.

"Probably not," Kagome noted when she saw the angry look on Train's face. "Are you going to be okay Train."

"Yeah," he said through gritted teeth.

Kagome and Liana sweat-dropped and decided not to say another word to him for a while.

"Well, I think it's going to take you longer to pass this lesson," Sam said. "More time than I have to offer you I'm afraid."

"What do you mean," Kagome asked. "Is something wrong…."

Suddenly, Lelouch and the hoverboard crashed into Kagome, which lead Kagome to crash into Liana who crashed into Train.

It was the perfect domino effect.

"Nice going 'Rich Boy'," Train shouted angrily. Then he noticed Liana on top of him and then said it again, this time saying in a very eager tone of voice. This earned him a smack in the face from Liana.

"Idiot," she stated simply with a blush on her face.

"Sorry about that," Lelouch said as he got off of Kagome.

"No problem Lulu," Kagome replied as she sat up. Lelouch paused.

"What did you call me," he asked, a puzzled expression crossing his features.

"Lulu, it's just a little nickname I came up with for you," Kagome explained. "It's just so much easier to call you that than your full name."

"I see." Lelouch turned away from her, his expression turning grim.

"_That's exactly what Shirley said when she first started calling me that_," Lelouch thought. "_Before I used my Geass to wipe away her memory of me. Before I killed her father._"

"You okay," Kagome asked, shaking Lelouch out from his dark thoughts.

"Fine," he replied. For some reason the short reply reminded Kagome of Inuyasha and how when something bothered him, he became completely unresponsive.

"I need to get back," she said, not realizing she'd spoken aloud. She soon saw that everyone was staring at her.

"Oops. Uh, forget you heard that."

Sam sighed and then took out her X-powder again. She pressed the red button and then sent them and herself back to the dojo from before.

"Listen, I don't think you are quite ready for this yet, but there isn't any other choice," Sam began as the others listened. "You see, your first mission is going to be to help me take down the leaders of the organization known as Chronos."

"What," Train asked, surprised. "That mission is way too dangerous for these three!"

"Please, I can handle myself just fine," Liana stated.

"Yeah, you think we've never been in danger before," Kagome asked.

Train looked at Lelouch.

"I don't need to explain," Lelouch stated. "I am the leader of the Black Knights after all."

"Stop interrupting, this is important," Sam ordered. "There's more to this story than you know. You see, eight years ago the Britannian empress was murdered. The leaders of Chronos helped cover it up and nearly disposed of all the witnesses, but they missed two of them. One being Lelouch's sister Nunnally Vi Britannia and a young Anya Alstreim, who is now the knight of three of Britannia, but both of their memories had been rewritten somehow."

Lelouch immediately knew how. " _C.C. has a lot of explaining to do when I get back_."

"The best spy of WHOOP at the time, Terra Diamondblade went to the Britannian capital to find out the truth and bring the murderer to justice, but she never returned. We had believed that an agent from Chronos killed her. That agent being the Black Cat."

"What," Liana screamed as she turned to face Train. "You said that you had never heard of the name Diamondblade before."

"I lied," Train said simply while wishing he was somewhere else. His past always seemed to catch up with him.

"So, you killed my mother," she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Train admitted. "It was my first mission as the Black Cat."

"But that's just it," Sam interrupted. "She didn't die. I saw her in Arizona when my college was attacked."

"But, how can that be possible," Kagome asked. "If Train killed her…"

"Well, I'd never been completely sure that I had killed her," Train cut in. "I'd shot her, but she escaped. Other operatives from Chronos followed her, she was found in the alleyways of Paris and presumed dead. Apparently she wasn't."

"YOU SHOT MY MOTHER!"

"Liana, calm down," Lelouch ordered calmly, even though he was just as upset as she was. Train had helped cover up the murder of his mother by nearly killing someone else's mother. Something like that was unforgivable.

"It's not like it was something I wanted to do," Train explained. "It was my job, I was just following orders."

The tension was high in the room as silence followed, but Kagome soon grew tired of waiting for someone to speak up.

"Um…Miss Sam, when was your school attacked," I asked.

"Three weeks ago," Sam replied. "And now knowing what I know, it's obvious why it was attacked. You see the name of the school is Chronos Academy and up until recently I didn't know about all the crime and illegal business that goes on there. I worked in the science department of the school and we were working on a top secret project. When I saw Terra Diamondblade I didn't know who she was or anything about Chronos. It wasn't until last week that I found out about any of it. I think she knew about me though and now she thinks that WHOOP is working with Chronos. She stole the research data and the serum that we created.."

"Well, what is the data and serum," Kagome asked.

"We were told to develop a bio-chemical that would cure ailments like the common cold using certain ingredients," Sam told her. "You know, herbs and things like that. It seemed like an impossible task even though we had advanced technology to help us. So when we created our cure we weren't sure if it had been a success. Our teacher however, ensured us that it was though, so we took the A and forgot about it…that is until I took a second look into it."

"Well, what was it," Liana asked angrily. "Get to the point already!"

"Liana, calm down," Lelouch ordered again.

"The serum that we created, was not a cure for the common cold or any common ailment," Sam explained after a short moment. "It was a mind control serum."

"Mind control," Kagome shouted. "But why?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "All I know now is that in the wrong hands it could be extremely dangerous. Especially since the effects are irreversible if the serum is ingested."

"Ha!" Train exclaimed bitterly. "I know the reason. Those creeps at Chronos want to make sure they have control over their operatives. They want them to be like machines and not people."

"Train…," Kagome began, but Train continued anyway.

"The leaders of Chronos are still peeved because I decided to leave and ended up taking just about all the other operatives of Chronos with me. They're mad because they live peaceful lives now and aren't interested in being killers."

"Well, it's not like it matters now," Sam cut in. "Liana's mother has the serum now, and Chronos is going after. They still have a lot of power and they'll go through any means necessary to find her. Including use the Britannian emperor to help them find her."

"I see," Lelouch muttered under his breath.

"So do I," a different voice stated. The four soon to be spies and the ex-spy turned their gaze towards the source of the voice. Towards the other end of the dojo a woman in her early thirties stood. She wore a purple suit jacket with matching pants and a tie. She had long blond hair and ice blue eyes that stared at the gold eyes across the dojo.

"Heartnet," the woman said as she lifted up her sword. "It's good to see you, though this time I'm afraid you won't escape."

"Sephiria," Train said as he looked on at the leader of the Chronos numbers. "You still working for Chronos."

"Chronos is my life," she stated. "I don't plan on giving it up."

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to teach you another lesson," Train said, getting ready to fight. Luckily, he still had his gun, Hades, with him. Liana also got into position. Even though she was still upset with Train, she didn't want him to get hurt.

Sam however, had other plans for the soon to be spies. She took out a remote, the same one that Jerry had used earlier and pressed the yellow button, the one that would take the four spies to the safest place they could be.

The floor opened up, taking them all away. Sam was now left alone to face Sephiria.

"Well I'm surprised that my favorite professor at the school would turn out to be my worst enemy," Sam stated evenly. "It's kind of sad."

"Likewise, you were a favorite student of mine," Sephiria replied. "It's sad that I'll have to kill you."

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Liana woke up and noticed that she was laying in a bathtub. She didn't think much of it though.

"Guess it was all a dream," she said as she tried to get up, but then she noticed that she was quite unable to. Train, Lelouch, and Kagome were laying on top of her. All three of them still unconscious.

"_Great, I'm stuck down here until they wake up_," Liana thought irritably. "_And is the water still running_?"

After a minute or two the others awakened and took in their surroundings.

"Where are we, and why am I wet" Kagome asked as she looked around the bathroom. She noticed a school boy's uniform on the counter.

"I've never seen a bathroom this big before," Train noted as he and Kagome got out of the bathtub. Lelouch followed and then let out a groan once he realized where they were.

"What's wrong," Liana asked when she caught on to his expression. "Other than the fact that we're soaking wet."

In the next second a green-haired woman wearing a white jump-suit walked into the room with a slice of pizza in her hand. She saw the spectacle in front of her and sighed.

"Lelouch, I have a feeling that you weren't just taking a shower in here," C.C. noted as she took a bite of pizza. "Who are these people?"

Lelouch sighed and then introduced the others.

"What are they doing here," C.C. asked.

"Don't bother me with bothersome questions C.C.," Lelouch ordered simply. "Now is not the time, just go away."

"Fine, I'm going to order more pizza." She left out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Lelouch…"

He didn't let Kagome finish. "This is my house."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ready to Go

It's been nearly twenty-four hours since the soon to be spies have heard from WHOOP. Kagome paced around the living room out of fear for Sam's safety, hoping she was still alive. Both Liana and Train were on the couch watching T.V. with Train taking control over the remote as he kept switching from channel to channel being bored as ever. He kept glancing back at Liana seeing her eyes mindlessly looking at the television.

"_Wow, I still can't believe I've met Terra Diamondblade's daughter. I feel like my life is being too cliché lately,"_ he thought as he kept his focus on the television. The only who isn't there with them is Lelouch himself since he's off to his regular day in the Ashford Academy as an everyday _normal _student.

Yesterday, after that landing fiasco, Lulu gave his "companions" some fresh clothes to wear for the day and told them to stay in his room since it was already midnight. By morning, he told them to stay in his home because they don't go to school with him. Both Liana and Train have one thing on their minds right now: _When is he getting back?_

At that moment, the door to the living room entrance opened and the Britannian host made his appearance. Kagome stepped up to him with a worried look written on her face.

"Did you get any calls from Jerry while you were out?"

He shook his head as he answered; his voice having a hint of an apologetic tone, "Sorry, I haven't had any calls today. How about you guys? Any luck?"

"Sorry, Lulu," Kagome said. "There wasn't any call or any sign of Jerry contacting us. Well, _I_ didn't hear anything from the HIGH volume of the television!" At that part she glared daggers at the two lazy couch potatoes being bored.

"Hey, it isn't _my_ fault that you can't hear the phone. I'm not the one holding the remote control," Liana replied as she put Train on the spotlight by accusing him.

He turned to Liana and was quite shocked of how she could the turn the tables on him if she wanted to. He seemed to wonder if letting her be on his team would be a good idea. He'd been watching her actions carefully from the moment he had realized who she was. Liana Diamondblade is a schemely child who has the skill the switch around words to anyone she desires to tease. But Train knows well enough to not let her get to him.

And even though she can be a threat towards the new spy team. He couldn't help his temper and mouthed the words "I despise you."

She just grinned at him like nothing happened.

"Maybe this is why you don't have any friends!" he yelled.

Both Lelouch and Kagome gasped as well as Liana herself. She never heard anyone who had the guts to tell her off face-to-face. She stood up and was about to slap Train when Lulu's television started going fuzzy. The four of them stared at the TV in confusion until a face popped up causing Train to fall out of his seat in surprise. Liana laughed like crazy while Train glared at her.

"It's Jerry!" Kagome exclaimed happily. She was right it was the CEO of WHOOP himself only with a few bandages on his face.

Train went back to sitting on the couch while Lelouch and Kagome went to stand by it. "Jeez Jer, what happened to you? Your face looks like you had a fight with a cat that had rabies."

Jerry's expression became unemotional. "Nice to see you, too, Train. But I was finally able to contact you in time."

"In time! It's only been a day!" Lulu yelled.

"And for it I apologize for the late connection."

"What happened?" Kagome asked. "Is Ms. Sam is all right?"

A hint of sadness went through Jerry's eyes when he spoke his reply. "She's gone. Sam went missing after her fight with Ms. Sephiria Arks. There's no evidence of where they've gone. I'm sorry."

Kagome's eyes were suddenly filled with tears and she immediately hugged Lelouch. He stroked her back to calm her while blushing slightly.

"I've tried to contact her friends," Jerry continued, "but there has been a slight problem."

"How 'slight' are we talking about here?" Liana asked.

"It seems her friends Alex and Clover have also went missing!"

"Who are they to Sam?" Train asked even though Jerry had already said they were her friends twice.

"They're her partners as well as her two best friends. This is why I've called you. Our only theory is they're taken to Chronos' new hideout. Your mission is to find clues in the disappearing sights and locate the new hideout."

Train stood up, gaining his companions and Jerry's attention. "No offense, Jer, but this is a little extreme for these guys. I've known Chronos for five years. Let me do this job on my own."

"Now wait just a minute, Pussycat!" Liana went in front of Train. "No way am I going to let this go willingly. I have as much part in this as you. Just to remind you I want payback for what Chronos tried to do to my mother!"

"Revenge never solves anything." Train told her, a distant look on his face.

Liana smiled. "I never said revenge, you've just assumed that it is." She looks back at Jerry. "Count me in!"

"Us too." Lulu and Kagome said in unison.

Train sighed, "Fine, I guess I can't stop them no matter what I say."

Jerry smiled warmly at them. "Then it's settled. Your mission: figure out where it Chronos HQ and stop them."

Liana pumps her fist high in the air. "All right! Let's move out!"

"But before you go here are you gadgets." Jerry presses a button and Lelouch's walls open up to reveal a secret compartment. On the left are the girls gadgets and on the right are boys' gadgets.

"For the ladies: you have the laser lipstick, the mini ring tracker, Wind Tunnel 9000 Laser Tornado Blast Hairdryer, heat-sensor sunglasses, Expandable-Cable Bungee Belts, your own spy suits-with the appropriate sizes in dark pink and white-and your very own COM powder. For the gentlemen: you have the bungee neck ties, X-ray contact lens, mini bomb mints, the laser wristwatch, the Ice King cologne, your own spy suits-with the appropriate sizes in dark green and black-and your own tech-wallets. Both genders will have Jet Pack Back Pack only the girls with pink, heart-shaped and the boys with yin-yang design on theirs. Oh before I forget Liana has her own hoverboard. Train, you have the multi-function ray gun. Kagome has the mechanical bow and arrows and Lelouch has the keys to WHOOP's first model Knightmare."

They all stare at the gadgets in front of them before hurriedly grabbing them.

" Now Liana and Kagome will go to New York where Clover was last seen in her office and Lelouch and Train will go to Thailand where Alex was last seen in the girls' locker room. Any questions?"

Train raises his hand. "I have two actually. One; why do I have to go with Pretty Boy? And two; how are we going to get there?"

"A very good question indeed, Train. One; would you feel better if you were with Liana Diamondblade? Because I assure you she can't wait to have a 'chat' with you personally."

Train gulped as he saw Liana's scowl. "Then again, it's a great time for me and Pretty Boy to have some guy time!" His arm went around Lelouch's shoulders as the said boy glared at his companion.

"Two..." Jerry continued, "for transport look outside."

The four spies went to the window and saw two giant jets hovering over Ashford Academy!

Yep, no one will _ever_ suspect that.

"Yeah! Now that's what I called first class!" Liana yelled. Everyone else sweat-dropped at her enthusiasm.

"Listen and listen carefully." The four soon to be spies turned to the TV where Jerry's face was. "Since this is a important matter you are no longer trainees. You are now spies of WHOOP! You must protect everyone of the wrath villains hold now a days. Will you swear to honor your roll as WHOOP spies?"

The four of them looked at each other then turn to the CEO. They replied, "YOU HAVE OUR WORD!"

Of course, Lelouch had his fingers crossed behind his back. He was in this for one reason. To eventually take revenge on his father.

Jerry, (not knowing of Lelouch's plan) chuckled at the four spies confidence. It was quite amusing to see young folks have so much energy in them. "Now off with you."

Two big tubes opened up the window. One tube sucked up the boys and the other sucked up the girls along with their proper gadgets. The tube went up to the right jets and the twin jets flew their separate ways. The television turned off before C.C. made it inside the living room. She found the room empty like nothing had happened except for the window being open. C.C. went over to close it and then turned on the TV while eating pizza. Little does she know 'Zero' is on a secret mission to save the world.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Conversations

Lelouch Lamperouge inspected the green knightmare frame that stood inside of the huge jet. He concluded that it was a seventh generation knightmare like the Lancelot that Suzaku piloted. However, Lelouch wasn't entirely confident in his piloting ability. He was more of a strategist anyway.

"How long are you going to stare at that hunk of metal," Train asked as he drank a large gulp of his milk.

"Shut up Train," was Lulu's curt reply.

"Whatever, but seriously 'pretty boy', you need to loosen up a bit."

Lelouch scowled. "And you need to stop being so careless."

Train shrugged while making sure that the auto pilot was set for the right coordinates. "If you say so."

"Fine then," Lelouch said, the scowl still on his face as he made his way to the front of the jet where Train was. He then sat down in the seat next to him. "How much longer."

"Twenty minutes if this thing is reading right," Train replied while taking another large gulp of milk.

From then on the boys were silent for a good duration of that twenty minutes, that is until Train took it upon himself to speak up.

"Listen Lelouch, I'm sorry. You have every right to be stressed out."

Lelouch was in shock. "What's up with you?"

"Well you're already living a double life and now you have to deal with being a spy," Train explained. "If it were me I'd probably be freaked too."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, about that," Train began. "Why did you decide to become Zero in the first place?"

Lelouch didn't think he needed to explain anything to Train, especially since the man was known for his big mouth. However, Lelouch decided that there wouldn't be any real harm in telling him.

"I became Zero to make a better world for my little sister."

"You mean that cute blind girl in the wheelchair that I met."

"Yes…when did you meet her," Lelouch asked. "You were supposed to stay out of sight."

"Well, she caught me getting a bottle of milk from the fridge," Train explained. "She's really sweet. Her name was Nunnally right?"

Lelouch nodded. "She and I were once heirs to the Britannian throne, but then…my mother the empress was murdered and Nunnally became blind and crippled."

"I know, Miss Sam explained that."

"Yes, it was made to look like a terrorist attack, but I knew better," Lelouch continued. "My father didn't do enough to protect her and my sister. I don't doubt that he was the one that killed her, but I still don't know. For that reason…I must find the truth and avenge her death."

"I guess finding out that Chronos was part of it just made things worse," Train remarked simply. "Is that why you decided to drop everything and go on this mission?"

"You're quite perceptive for an idiot," Lelouch noted. He inwardly grinned as Train gave him a death glare.

"Just answer the question 'pretty boy'!"

"I suppose that is the reason," Lelouch told him. "Solving this mission could possibly lead me to the person who killed her. I swore to myself that I would obliterate Britannia and avenge her death. I'll do whatever it takes."

Train inwardly sighed. He knew that the whole mission was all about revenge to Lelouch, but he also knew that revenge was never the answer.

"So what about you 'Wild Cat'," Lelouch asked him. "Why did you leave Chronos."

Train smiled at the memory of his first friend as he answered. "Someone showed me what it meant to be free. Chronos is a place where a person becomes a slave to killing. They say it's for the benefit of the world. They say it's to eliminate those who disturb the peace of the world, but that was a lie. In actuality it was only senseless murder."

"I see, and who was the girl?"

"Huh?" Train replied, puzzled. "How…"

"Anyone could tell by that goofy grin on your face," Lelouch stated.

Train scowled, but he went on. "Her name was Saya."

"Did you love her," Lelouch asked.

"I loved her way of life," Train answered after thinking it over for a moment. "I probably could have loved her if she hadn't been killed."

Lelouch's expression softened. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't kill her," Train stated. "So don't apologize. Besides, I know that she's in a better place now."

"Did you try to kill the person who did kill her," Lelouch asked.

Train nodded. "At first, but after a while, I realized that she wouldn't have wanted me to. She wanted me to move on with my life."

"And it seems that you have moved on," Lelouch added.

"I have…"

"With someone else," Lelouch cut in.

Train froze. "Come again."

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "It's obvious that you like Liana," Lelouch explained.

"I…that isn't any of your business," Train replied. "Besides it's obvious that you like that Kagome girl."

"What…I," Lelouch stammered, a blush on his face. "I do not."

"Well, I know she likes you. She has her own nickname for you."

"So do you," Lelouch replied.

"I only call you 'pretty boy' because you look like a girl," Train explained simply.

Lelouch was baffled beyond repair though he quickly composed himself.

"At least I don't wear a collar and meat patties on my shirt," he shouted.

"I'm not even wearing them right now," Train replied, motioning to the black spy suit that he was wearing as he drank another large gulp of milk.

"That isn't the point! By the way, why are you so obsessed with milk! That's the tenth bottle you've drank since we've been on this jet."

"They don't call me the Black Cat for nothing," Train replied.

"You know, that title is really feminine," Lelouch remarked.

"Not as feminine as your face!"

"Don't start with me Wild Cat!"

"Bring it on Girly Face!"

"That's it!" Lelouch screamed and lunged at Train. Somehow in an unusual show of strength, Lelouch began beating Train up, but then Train retaliated and began fighting back. With no one to stop them, the two boys would most likely kill each other.

"Get off of me," Lelouch shouted.

"Ha! You don't just look like a girl, but you fight like one too."

Lelouch then pushed Train off of him and Train backed into the auto-pilot, accidentally switching it off, but he didn't notice and began rolling up his sleeves.

"Say your prayers Lulu-chan," Train shouted, ready to lunge for Lelouch and really unleash his fighting skills on our poor Lulu, but he didn't get to because the two boys finally realized that they were hurdling toward the ground.

"TRAIN! YOU IDIOT, GET CONTROL OF THE PLANE!"

"SHUT UP ZERO!" Train quickly took over the controls, but it wasn't working. The auto-pilot had been completely dismantled and there was no way to turn it back on.

"You think you can help me," Train asked, pulling on handles of the steering wheel to try to get the plane to go up instead of down. It worked, but he'd pulled to hard and now there was a threat of turning the whole thing upside down.

"You can't do anything," Lelouch remarked irritably as he took control of the piloting. After about a minute he got the plane to land safely on the ground.

"System overload, shutting down system now."

"Nice going," Train said sarcastically.

"Forget it," Lelouch replied as he rolled his eyes. "We're only a few miles from where we need to go. We'll just use the knightmare." Lelouch then made his way to the back of the jet. "You coming or what?"

"Keep your socks on 'pretty boy'," Train replied, reluctantly following. Once they were both inside the knightmare Lelouch pressed a button in his wallet that allowed the back of the jet to open. Once that was done he and Train were ready to go.

"Hang on, Wild Cat, this ride may be a bit bumpy," Lelouch told them as he made the knightmare go forward and onto the outside of the jet. Lelouch reasoned with himself that the knightmare he was piloting was the same speed as the Lancelot. He also realized that he would have to master this knightmare in order to accomplish what he still set out to do. He made a promise to Nunnally, and he would keep it.

If he didn't, he'd have to eat a thousand needles.

* * *

A little later

Kagome Higurashi wasn't used to piloting a plane, well she'd never piloted a plane so of course she wouldn't be used to it, but for her it was relaxing. She didn't have to think about anything except piloting.

However, it didn't stop her from thinking.

"Are we there yet," Liana asked. She was sprawled out on the couch behind the control seats at the front of the jet.

"Not yet," Kagome replied. "We'll be there soon."

"Oh well," Liana stated simply as she began wondering about what might be happening to Miss Sam. She didn't show it much, but Liana did worry about things, including what might happen when she saw her mother again.

So in order to distract herself from her troubled thoughts she decided that she ought to get to know Kagome better.

"Hey Kagome, what are you thinking about?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome replied absentmindedly, that is until she realized what she'd said.

"Who's Inuyasha?"

"What have I done," Kagome thought to herself. "Um, Inuyasha…"

"Is he your boyfriend or something," Liana cut in. She figured that this topic would be mildly entertaining.

Kagome sighed heavily. "No, he's not."

"Is he a friend that you have a crush on?"

"I love him, well I thought I loved him," Kagome stammered as she blushed. She again tried to focus on her piloting. "It's complicated."

"Complicated how," Liana pressed. Kagome sighed again.

"Well, he used to be in love with someone else and every once in a while…he'll go back to her and forget about me…"

"I say dump him," Liana cut in. "You'd be better off with Lelouch anyway."

"Lulu?"

"Yeah, I see the way you look at him. Then again just about every girl would look at him like that. He's definitely hot."

"Well, don't you like Train," Kagome asked, somewhat changing the subject. She didn't want to think about Inuyasha or Lelouch. It was too confusing.

"I'm trying not to," Liana said truthfully. "He nearly killed my mother Kagome. He's the reason why I've been alone up till now."

"But…"

"I find him intriguing, he's nice for the most part, well he's a bit of a knucklehead, but he's just…"

"You like him Liana, just admit it," Kagome interrupted.

"Only if you admit that you like Lelouch," Liana replied with a laugh.

Kagome giggled. "Not a chance, besides I don't feel that way about him."

"I doubt that," Liana reasoned. "You did hug him when you heard that Miss Sam was missing."

"I…well…that's not the same…"

"Sure," Liana interrupted as she rolled her eyes. Kagome also rolled her eyes and then returned her focus to the task at hand. She checked the coordinates and reasoned that they would be in New York in a couple of minutes.

"We should reach the city soon," Kagome said as set the plane on auto-pilot. "I'm going to change into this suit now."

"Whatever," Liana replied. She was already wearing hers. White wasn't really her color, but it would work for what needed to be done. In the meantime, while Kagome was changing, Liana decided to do a little snooping into Kagome's yellow backpack, which she'd left on the floor.

After grabbing it she sat in Kagome's chair and went through the items. There were a few books, some chips, and a few pictures of her classmates. Nothing really interesting until she noticed something glowing within the backpack. She reached for the small bottle, it had shards of a jewel in it, but she wasn't sure of why they were glowing.

"Well that's odd," Liana said to herself as she stared at the glowing shards. "I wonder…"

"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING LIANA!"

"Uh oh." Liana quickly threw the bottle back into the bag and dropped it to the floor.

"What did I tell you about snooping through someone's property," Kagome shouted.

"Um," Liana stuttered as she remembered how she'd been caught peeking through Lelouch's things. "You said it was wrong and not to do it again."

"Exactly," Kagome replied, a dark look on her face. "And you deliberately disobeyed me."

"Who do you think you are my mother," Liana asked jokingly. "Lighten up a bit Kags."

Kagome scowled, but she let it go. They were nearly at their destination, so Kagome quickly changed the auto-pilot coordinates to head towards WHOOP HQ after three more minutes.

"Are you wearing the jetpack backpack," Kagome asked. Liana turned around so that Kagome could see that she was wearing it.

"I've got my hoverboard too," Liana told her after she grabbed it off the couch.

"Good," Kagome replied as she went toward the side door on the other side of the jet. She motioned for Liana to follow. "You also have your other gadgets right."

"Yeah, Kagome…"

But before Liana could say anything Kagome quickly opened the side door and pushed Liana out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SNOOPING AROUND," Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs as Liana fell. Luckily Liana had enough sense to use her hoverboard. Kagome then got her backpack and her gadgets and jumped out of the jet. After activating her jetpack backpack she flew over to Liana who was breathing heavily as the hoverboard supported her weight.

"What the crap Kagome," she screamed. "Don't do that!"

"Yeah, yeah, lets just land in an area where we won't be noticed," Kagome replied as Liana got to her feet. Liana then pointed over to an alleyway about six blocks away from where they needed to go.

"That's perfect Liana, nice work."

"Thanks," Liana replied leading the way to the alley. Once they were there, they used their COM powders to change their outfits. They were now both wearing Chanel suits. Kagome's was purple, while Liana's was red.

"This is definitely more my color," Liana said happily. "You ready?"

Kagome nodded and they both began walking through the streets.

However, they didn't know that they had been noticed.

"Hello, yes, the two new WHOOP agents have been spotted. Capture them and bring them to me."

* * *

In Thailand

"I don't like this Lelouch," Train said bitterly as they walked the halls of the recreation center. They were now wearing janitor uniforms and were heading towards the girls locker room for the Thailand soccer team.

"Deal with it," Lelouch replied. "Besides, there isn't anything wrong with being a janitor you know."

"But I don't like cleaning."

Lelouch sighed and continued to walk ahead of Train as they entered the gym. After spotting the girls locker room, Lelouch walked to it while Train pulled the cart of cleaning supplies that had been conveniently left in the previous hallway.

"You could help me with this," Train whispered irritably. Lelouch didn't pay him any attention and kept going. Once he was inside the locker room started searching for clues. At first he didn't have any luck, but then he noticed two people were in the corner of the room talking.

Train was coming behind him, and before Train could say anything, Lelouch put his hand over Train's big mouth.

"_Tell Sam that if she doesn't come to Paris tomorrow, her friend Alex will die_," a woman's voice said. Train immediately recognized the voice. It was none other than Sephiria Arks.

"_Understood_."

"_I also need you to find Terra Diamondblade, Belze_," Sephiria told her right hand man. "_She's the one that saved Clover and busted Sam out of our headquarters_."

"_Do not worry_," Belze replied. "_I have a good idea of where Miss Diamondblade will be headed_."

Lelouch knew that Paris was the capital of the E.U. He also knew that to be the place where Liana's mother had been attacked. All part of a conspiracy to keep the truth hidden from him. It was then that Lelouch realized that he'd forgotten to ask C.C. about that conspiracy and if she knew how Nunnally's memories had been rewritten.

"One last thing Belze," Sephiria began.

"What is it?"

Suddenly, a blade came through the row of lockers that Lelouch and Train were standing behind. Luckily, they'd backed up quickly enough to avoid Sephiria's sharp blade. They backed up more once they saw the lockers fall backward towards them. Sephiria locked her sky blue eyes with Train's golden one's once again as a smirk worked it's way onto her face.

"Eliminate the Black Cat and Zero immediately."

* * *

Author's note from TTY7: Me and Black Cat Angel hope that you guys like this story so far. Thanks for reading. Also, if you want you can check out our profiles to see our other stories, just click on my picture at the top of this screen to visit my profile. To visit Black Cat Angel's profile, you just have to go to my favorite authors list, which is also on my profile. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: It's On! To Paris We Go!

Channel HQ

"Talk about fancy. This place reminds me of a high class business in the magazine," Liana said as her gaze went around the building's interior.

"It is a high class business," Kagome reassured her.

"Yeah, yeah. So where do we look first?"

"How should I know? I'm new at this," Kagome replied.

"Oh. I know let's go to the security room," Liana suggested. "We can hack into their cameras to see what happened."

"Should I ask how you know how to hack a security camera?"

"It's better if you don't ask." Liana stated as she led the way to where she thought the security room was. Around the corner was the door that led to the security room. The two girls looked around before heading toward the entrance, but the door was locked shut.

"Kagome, watch my back."

Kagome was a tad bit confused. Then she saw her punk rock companion pulling out her laser lipstick. She quickly aimed it onto the side lock and sliced it. The door was finally open, thus giving them access to enter. Inside, there were 9 screens on all three sides adding up the total of 27 fully on screens in the room. Kagome quickly closed the door and Liana used a hard chair to keep it in place. Once that was done, they both went up to the controls of the center screens.

"How are you going to do this?" the time traveling teen asked. "And dare I ask do you have any experience in it?" She asked that last part with both worry and curiosity in her tone.

"Sure. I've done this many times back in the Beverly Hills Mall. I may have gotten in trouble for doing it but I **never** got caught by those chubby legged, bad excuses for coppers," Liana proudly replied.

Kagome mentally sighed. _"I knew I was afraid to ask."_

She came back to reality and asked the same question she'd had in mind before. "Do you know how to operate a camera?"

"Sure," Liana reassured her. All I have to do is find the tape for yesterday and we can see what really happened to Ms. Clover."

"How could you learn all this by yourself?"

"There's a lot you can do when you live alone in an empty apartment with no parents to watch over you. I learned those skills while I was in school."

"Don't worry, Liana," Kagome said kindly. "I'm sure we'll find your mom soon. Then you won't be lonely anymore."

"Thanks, Kagome. This is the first time you've made me happy."

"If I keep it up and you might be a new you!"

"Yeah, here's the thing... don't push your luck," Liana replied darkly. "Now find a video tape that was issued yesterday. It must be somewhere in here."

Finally Kagome managed to find yesterday's video-tape. Liana took it and put it in the VCR and then pushed play.

"We could've gotten popcorn for this," Liana remarked as Kagome sat beside her. In the video, it was any other day; a boring workaholic day for anyone. Liana was about to sleep when Kagome started shoving her shoulder. Liana woke up only to see Clover coming into the building. At that moment, Sephiria came in as she pointed her sword, Christ, at her chest.

"Come quietly and no one gets hurt," she told her. Clover didn't do anything until a figure came out of nowhere. The stranger was hard to tell since he/she was wearing a long black coat, black trouser like pants, and dark shades. He/She took out something from his/her pocket and threw it on the ground between them. It happened to be a smoke screen bomb.

After, when the smoke cleared the stranger and Clover vanished leaving a very angry Sephiria by herself. She got out of the scene afterward. The video went fuzzy after her disappearance and Liana took out her com-powder, found a plug, and plugged it into the computer. She then downloaded the video in order to send it to Jerry so he could analyze it. Kagome was looking at her in a confused manner.

As if reading her thoughts Liana told her, "I'm sending this to Jerry. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How did you know the com-powder came with a computer plug?" she asked her.

"I don't know," Liana replied with a shrug. "I just noticed it now. Come on. I'm going to contact the dudes if they're done."

"You know they have names, right?"

"So?"

"Never mind," Kagome sighed. There was not point in arguing with Liana right then. They had a mission to complete after all.

However, before Liana could contact the boys the door suddenly burst open. The girls got into a fighting stance until a little ball rolled in between them.

Liana burst out laughing. "That's it? I thought something terrible might happen like-"

Smoke came out of the little ball and surrounded the two girls. They started coughing. Kagome soon went down. Liana ended up kneeling on the floor because being the stubborn person that she was, she refused to fall.

Then two guys in black suits came in wearing gas masks. She could barely hear them talking through it.

"Tell the boss we got them. We'll be taking them to Paris, France." One took Kagome over his shoulder and the other took Liana in the manner the first one did.

Liana quickly opened her com-powder and sent a quick text message to any of the two boys. She text "SOS. PARIS." After pressing send she slumped out of reality and into the dark void of unconsciousness.

* * *

Meanwhile in Thailand, our boys were having a problem of their own. Train and Lelouch kept dodging both Sephiria and Belze's attacks. ( It's Train vs. Sephiria and Lulu vs. Belze.) Train was fighting Sephiria by using hand-to-hand combat. Mostly, Train tries to not get killed by Sephiria's sword, Christ.

Lulu however, was not a fighter so he was ducking from Belze's spear, Gungrir. Mentally, Lelouch tries to come up with an escape plan before he and Train get captured by Chronos' lackeys.

An idea soon popped up in Lelouch's mind. While running for his life, Lelouch pulled out his Ice King cologne and turned around to face Chronos Number II. He then sprayed it right in his face. Our Lulu had frozen Belze's eyelids shut!

"My eyes!" Belze screamed loudly. Lelouch quickly pushed Belze into the janitor's cart, which by colliding with it made the cart fall on top of him.

Then, he took out the mini bomb mints. He licked one and threw it at the wall between Train and Sephiria. Momentarily, the wall exploded leaving a big hole in the wall for the quick getaway. Both the fighters took cover during the explosion. After, Lulu went to Train's side.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here, now!"

Train and Lelouch ran out through the hole with Sephiria close behind, but she soon lost them. Once outside they both got into the knightmare and managed to escape.

"That was close. Huh, Train?"

"Now we know where to go next. We're going to Paris!" Train yelled.

"No, we're going back to HQ," Lelouch argued. "I know the girls would do the same."

"That reminds me," Train began. "I wonder if they're done with their investigation."

Train got out his tech-wallet. "I got a message? I didn't know this could take text messages too."

"Neither did I," Lelouch said. What does it say?"

"'SOS. PARIS.' It's from Liana," Train stated. "Why would she text it to me?"

"I say it's a prank. Ignore it."

"Why would Liana lie about something like this?" Train asked.

"Wild Cat, we both know you like her and all, but after meeting her you should know by now how she acts."

"But think about it," Train exclaimed. "Chronos has Alex in Paris. What if Kagome and Liana are with them as we speak? Don't you want to save Kagome if she's in trouble? Do you even care about her?"

It took Lelouch only a moment to think it over. With a groan he told the brunette, "Hang on, it's going to be a bumpy ride to Paris."

He pressed a button turning on the knightmare's wing system. The rockets were on full blast and it sent them into the sky heading toward their next destination.

"Time to go save the damsels in distress," Train shouted.

"You're lucky Liana isn't here to hear you say that," Lelouch commented with a laugh. "Otherwise she'd kill you."

That much was true.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Reunion

When Liana woke up, she wasn't sure of anything. For a moment she wondered if everything had been a dream. After all, it wasn't possible that her mother could be alive. She'd died in a fire. She wasn't a spy, right?

Though her head was pounding, Liana quickly sat up and looked around. She wasn't in her apartment in Beverly Hills like she should have been. Instead she found herself in a large, immaculate, five star hotel.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud as she looked around. She found Kagome laying on the other bed across the room. It was then that Liana realized that she wasn't dreaming and that all of it was real.

"Good morning, Liana."

"_That voice_."

Liana finally noticed a woman sitting by the bay window. She had long ebony hair and eyes that were exactly like Liana's. She wore a long black trench coat and black trouser pants to match.

"Are you…"

"I am Terra Diamondblade," the woman interrupted. "I'm your mother Liana."

Liana couldn't move or even breathe in that moment. She had to wake up now. She had to wake up in her home where she belonged.

However, her wish was not to be granted, for this was reality. Terra then got up from the chair she was sitting in and began to approach her daughter. "I've missed you so much sweetheart." There were tears in her mother's eyes, but Liana couldn't feel in that moment. Even when her mother hugged her she felt nothing except for a deep uncomfortable feeling that Liana couldn't place.

When her mother pulled away, Liana quickly got off the bed and moved to Kagome's side.

"Hey, Kagome. Wake up."

Kagome didn't respond at first, but after a moment she finally opened her eyes. "Liana…"

"We've got to get out of here," Liana whispered frantically. Terra heard her, but she said nothing to her daughter.

"What are you talking about," Kagome asked as she began to sit up. "Where are we."

"We're in Paris, France," Terra answered. "As of now you are both in the custody of the E.U. Federal Department of France."

Kagome was still half asleep and confused so she didn't respond, but Liana was suddenly furious.

"Let us out of here," she demanded while trying to help Kagome out of the bed. "We're agents of…"

"I already know about all that," Terra interrupted as she reached into her pocket. She picked up her cell phone and began dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?"

Terra didn't respond to her daughter and waited for her accomplices to pick up.

"_Hello_."

"They're awake," Terra told the woman on the other end. "You can see them now."

"_Really_? _Thank goodness_."

Moments later two women busted into the room. Liana and a now fully awake Kagome turned to the door to find Clover and Sam in the doorway. Kagome immediately rushed to Sam, but Liana didn't move. In that moment she couldn't do anything at all. All of her pent up anger and frustration was about to break loose. She had to get away from her mother.

In a way, Liana didn't understand why she didn't want to see her mother. Sure, Liana had thought her to be dead, but when she found out that she was alive Liana was happy. Now she wasn't happy at all. She was full of resentment and anger towards her.

"What's going on here," she asked them.

"We've been waiting here for you and Kagome to wake up," Sam replied. "See, Clover and I were saved by Mrs. Diamondblade over there, but Alex wasn't so lucky. Sephiria captured her before we could reach Thailand."

"Poor Alex!" Clover cried dramatically. "We've got to save her."

"And we've got to get that serum back from Sephiria," Sam added. "She and Belze stole it a couple of hours ago."

"That's awful," Kagome exclaimed. "What should we do?"

"First we have to wait until the other WHOOP agents get here," Terra answered. "Then we have to find out where the base is."

"You still don't know?" Liana asked. Sam and Clover shook their heads.

"We're still searching, but Chronos doesn't leave a lot of evidence behind," Sam explained. "But with Terra's help I'm sure we'll find it soon. She's found a bunch of clues."

"Yeah, and once we put all the pieces together we'll know where to find Alex," Clover added. "I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's alright," Kagome stated, though she wasn't sure. For all they knew, Alex could already be dead.

However, in that present moment, Liana was having a hard time adjusting. Her mother was standing on the other side of the room after the long years of suffering that Liana had gone through without her. She'd thought her mother to be dead after all, and her father…he'd died long before that time. If not for the fact that Liana was an expert at running away, she would still be in an orphanage.

But none of that would have happened if her mother had just come home. As soon as she got better she should have come home. She should have quit the spy business in order to raise her daughter.

Liana couldn't stand to be in the room any longer. She had to get out of there.

"I've got to go," she said abruptly. She didn't wait for anyone to respond and quickly ran out of the room. In the hallway she noticed that there were a bunch of bodyguards ready to stop her from leaving. Liana didn't have any of her gadgets with her, so she'd have to rely on brute strength in order to get out. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but she had to beat those goons and make a run for it.

Sam, Clover, Kagome, and Terra came out of the hotel room moments later. They were going to try and stop Liana, but she was too quick. She quickly darted past the guards, while knocking a couple of them out as she passed. She made a mad dash for the stairs and ran down as quickly as she could. At times she nearly fell, but she did not stop running until she was in the lobby.

"_Where's the door_," she asked herself as she looked around. She found the exit about ten feet away from the check in desk and she also noticed that more guards were coming from the other stairway. In her mind, Liana calculated she had about a minute to run across the room.

"Piece of cake," she whispered before taking off for the door.

* * *

Train watched the sun rise as Lelouch landed the knightmare on the outskirts of Paris. He was sullen, almost distraught as he wondered about Liana and how she was doing.

"We're here Train," Lelouch announced. Train wasn't paying attention, so he didn't move an inch. Lelouch sighed. "We're in Paris now."

Train finally responded and quickly stood. "Do you think Liana is alright?"

"Yes," Lelouch replied calmly, showing little emotion in his expression. "Do you think Kagome is safe as well."

Train smiled. "I knew you cared about her."

"Shut up."

Train's smile grew wider, but he said nothing more and watched as Lelouch pressed the button to open the hatch. In seconds, the two of them were out.

"So where should we start," Train asked as he looked around.

"I'm starting at the Paris embassy near the Eiffel tower," Lelouch stated while getting his wallet from his pocket. He pressed a small green button and his clothes changed from the janitor suit into a tuxedo. "The leaders of the E.U. are stationed there and is our best bet for finding out where the new headquarters of Chronos are located."

"I don't think Sephiria captured them," Train replied. "She and Belze were fighting with us, remember?"

Lelouch mentally groaned. "I know that Chronos isn't behind Kagome and Liana's kidnapping. I'm going to the E.U. capital to find Alex."

"But what about…"

"I'm leaving that to you Train," Lelouch cut in. At the same time he got out his laptop from his yin-yang jet-pack backpack and gestured for Train to take a look at the screen.

"What's all this," Train asked as he looked at the little dots on the screen.

"While you were sulking I used the signal from Liana's cell phone to pinpoint her location," Lelouch stated. "However, the signal got cut off somehow and her current position is lost to me. That being said, I still have her previous location saved on this computer."

"Well tell me Pretty boy!"

Lelouch scowled before he answered. "She was at the Ritz luxury hotel near the town square and it's about a mile away from the area where I'll be." Train studied the map that Lelouch had pulled up for him.

"I'll be sure to check it out first," Train said eagerly. "But what are you going to do?"

"Didn't I already tell you," Lelouch exclaimed irritably. "I'm going to find Alex at the Paris Embassy and then meet back up with you."

"There's bound to be a lot of security Lelouch," Train pointed out as Lelouch packed up his computer. "You can't pull it off."

"You have no idea of what I'm capable of," Lelouch stated coldly. He turned toward Train again. "If this works we can wrap up this mission tonight."

Train didn't know if he could trust Lelouch with this kind of mission, but he didn't try to fight him on it. Lelouch was terribly stubborn and he was going to do what he wanted to do no matter what.

"Fine, good luck Pretty boy," Train sighed as he activated his backpack. He inwardly grinned when Lelouch scowled.

"Whatever, just get going Wild Cat!"

"No problem."

Train was soon gone and Lelouch quickly took off as well. He was well prepared for the fight that awaited him. He may not have the physical strength to handle the E.U. security, but he had something else. Something far more useful to him than the gadgets Jerry had provided.

"_Yes,_" Lelouch thought, a smirk slowly working itself onto his face. "_I have my Geass and a reason to fight_. _I won't lose_."

It's true that Lelouch planned to save Alex, but that wasn't the only thing he planned. After all, this is Zero we're talking about here and since he knows that members of Chronos are around the area he's going after them. For Lelouch knew that the only path he could walk on was the path of blood.

"_Chronos won't stand a chance against my onslaught_," Lelouch thought as he activated his jet-pack back-pack. "_And once they're out of the way I can move forward toward Britannia. I'll face my father and take revenge for what he did to mother_. _There'll be no reason for needless bloodshed anymore. The tyranny would have ended._"

And so, with these thoughts on his mind. Lelouch flew toward the Paris Embassy with a big grin on his face and an malevolent song in his heart. If you listen closely you can just hear the dramatic doomsday music that would strike fear into anyone's heart.

* * *

Meanwhile

Train P.O.V.

I need to find her. I need to know that she's safe…

Ugh, who would have thought that another girl would mean as much to me as Saya had. I didn't think I would ever feel this way again after she died. I had been sure that no one would fill that hole in my heart.

Of course, I didn't know that I would meet Liana either. It was hard to believe that she was the daughter of my first assignment, Terra Diamondblade and even harder to know that I had been the cause of her pain. You really can't escape your past can you?

Still, those things are irrelevant. Finding Liana is the only thing that matters right now. I just have to go to this hotel and get her and Kagome out. Hopefully that won't be a problem but…

"_Liana!_"

* * *

A few minutes earlier

Liana P.O.V.

For as long as I can remember, I've been a great runner.

When I was little I could run a mile before getting tired. As I've gotten older I've gotten even better at mastering my talent. I know that I can run at least ten miles in an hour and barely stop for a break. It was something I used to my advantage all the time, especially when I ran away from cops in Beverly Hills Mall.

I'm a girl that craves speed; that's why I picked up on the skateboard so easily. It was fast and it could get me to wherever I wanted to go. I didn't have to stay at one place for too long. To me, it was as simple as breathing. The need for speed had been the basis of my lonely life. I needed it to live and to be happy.

However, as I ran through the streets of Paris, I found that I couldn't go fast enough. My lungs were already begging me to stop even though I hadn't gone that far. Truth be told, I wanted to give into my body and stop, but I knew that if I did I would have to face my reality again. I would have to face my mother again.

Apparently, I'm afraid to stare into the eyes of my own mother. I'm afraid of the setting around me. After all, it was the setting of my mother's near death experience and the setting of my worst nightmares. Yes, it probably sounds silly to say that, but it's the truth. Paris France had always been the setting of my nightmares. It was the place where I was forced to become something I wasn't or love something I didn't want to love.

At one point, I thought I would become numb to the pain in my chest as I ran, but found that it only got worse as I progressed. I have no idea what caused the pain, but I still feel it as well as the tightness in my throat and the moisture in my eyes.

"_It should be obvious_," I thought as I continued to run through the streets. "_You're in shock from seeing your mother_."

That wasn't all though. There was something more to this pain.

After a few more moments I slipped into an alleyway and immediately fell to my knees. My thoughts were erratic so I tried to focus in on my breathing. Slow deep breaths always made me feel better, but I found that I couldn't make myself take deep breaths. Instead, I found myself taking quick shallow breaths, the kind that let me know that I was breaking down.

"_There's no time for this_. _You've got to get a hold on yourself_."

It was already too late though. The tears came and the screams followed shortly after. I'm sure that I woke up half of Paris that morning, but I didn't care. I needed this release. I had to cry this time because there was just no way to avoid my emotions anymore.

My mother is alive after years of me believing that she was dead. I've lived on as if nothing had happened to me for the last eight years, but when I thought she was gone a piece of me had disappeared. From that point I had told myself that I needed to be strong and just move forward, but I don't think I ever did.

So I let myself cry and scream this time. I never should have bottled up these emotions in the first place.

"Well, if it isn't the daughter of my greatest enemy."

I barely looked up as I began to feel numbness again. Sephiria Arks stood before me, her blue eyes coldly staring down at me. My mind didn't register the danger that was upon me.

"Are you prepared to die today," she asked as she held up her sword Christ.

I didn't answer, but I did stand up. My breathing hadn't slowed in the slightest, but I felt calmer.

"You can do whatever you want," I said finally. "I don't have the strength to fight you off."

Sephiria lowered her blade and grabbed a small bottle out of her pants pocket. "There is an alternative."

I looked up. "What is it?"

"Drink this and become my slave," Sephiria replied. "You'll be able to keep your life."

"Just kill me and be done with it already," I stated curtly, the numbness was returning more swiftly now.

"You're in a hurry to die aren't you," Sephiria asked, a smile on her face. "Well, I still need to get back at your mother for what she pulled yesterday."

"So you're going to try and give me the serum then," I asked nonchalantly.

"Correct Diamondblade."

The woman then proceeded to lung for me.

**To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Where is the Real You?

In the previous chapter…

_"You're in a hurry to die aren't you?" Sephiria asked, a smile on her face. "Well, I still need to get back at your mother for what she pulled yesterday."_

_"So you're going to try and give me the serum then?" I asked nonchalantly._

_"Correct Diamondblade."_

_The woman then proceeded to lung for me._

_

* * *

_

(Liana's POV)

Sephiria lunged at me with the serum in one hand and her blade, Christ, in the other. I have to admit, she knows how to hold a grudge. For a short amount of time I have come up with two choices. I either fight her or let her take me as her mindless slave. Well, I wasn't in a good mood to fight and I _**so**_ don't want to take that serum. I let out a frustrated sigh. I already knew what I had to do. The problem is why I have to do it when I'm not in the best of moods.

Before she even touched me I sidestepped to my right while letting her get past me. With one gadget still in my pocket I secretly placed it inside her coat pocket. Then, I went behind her, getting ready for her next attack. Ms. Arks turned and ran back at me again. I'm defenseless with no weapons or gadgets to help me at this point. I've never faced off a Number. Heck, I've never faced a Chronos operative in my life!

Maybe it is for the best. I don't mind being someone's puppet. As long as I forget my loneliness I can be happy. I can forget the sorrow.

I thought I heard someone calling my name as I closed my eyes for the final blow. Instead of feeling pain like I expected, I heard a _clang_ sound like two metals slamming into each other. I wouldn't dare open my eyes to see my rescuer, but knowing in my gut that I have an idea who it is.

"Why are you standing there with your eyes closed? Run! Do something!" I knew that voice anywhere.

I opened my eyes and I was right. My rescuer happened to be the stray cat himself. He blocked Sephiria's attack by using his favorite gun Hades. Train sure gets 7 points for making an entrance, but why would he fend for me? I can take care of myself!

"Why are you still standing there?" His scream made get off my train of thought.

"Why are you protecting me?" I yelled back as I opened my eyes. "I can defend myself just fine!"

"Oh really? Then why aren't you doing it?"

I hesitated for a moment. Then, I remember who I am talking to. "I just don't feel like it right now!"

What really shocked me the most was what he said next. "Where's the Liana Diamondblade I know? Because when I first met her she had determination written all over her eyes. When I look at you now all I see is a scared little girl lost in her own world."

"Scared?" I asked. "Who said I was scared?"

"Then prove me wrong. Show me you still have your moxie."

"Moxie?" I wondered aloud.

"Courage dang it!" Train yelled. "Show me you still have your courage."

Feeling quite impatient Sephiria said, "Enough of this." Her hand tightened around the serum as she got ready to use it. She attacked and held Train in place on the concrete. She was going to give it to him!

"Train!" I yelled. I went straight at her and kicked the serum out of her hand. It was rotating high up in the air. I knew it was anyone's gain.

"Pussycat, get the serum!" I lunged myself at Ms. Arks, tackling her on the ground.

I didn't care for my safety at that moment. All I cared about was getting the serum away from her. Sephiria managed to put a slight scratch on my right cheek with her sword, which caused me to get off her and fall onto the concrete myself. I looked up at her. My eyes widened seeing her raise her sword high up in the air.

"Now it is time to say goodbye to the remainder of your life," she told me. Before she even cut me the blade ended up being knocked out of her hand. We looked back seeing Train holding his multi-function ray gun.

"Heartnet. You seem to never give up."

"I should be the one saying that line to you. Now step away from her or else," he commanded. I could've sworn I felt my heart do a hundred doggie flips.

"Or else what?"

"Or else..." he showed the serum in his hand, "...this serum gets destroyed."

"How about if you give me the serum and I leave you and Terra Diamonblade's offspring alone?"

"Fine. Catch." I couldn't believe my eyes. Train Heartnet. The **Train Heartnet**, who was supposed to be one of the good guys, gave Sephiria Arks the mind control serum so she can take it back to Chronos. Even casually tossed it to her. I wanted to slap him in the face. No, I wanted to punch him in the face so hard that he might go into a coma.

"That was a pathetic move you made, Black Cat. Giving me back this serum only to save a young girl. How sad", she stated. Sephiria made a quiet escape out of the alleyway.

Train came up to me and offered his hand. "Are you okay? Do you need help?"

As I let him help me stand I managed to slap him across the face. My eyes were showing pure hate and betrayal. (And I was starting to like him! TT-TT) How could he do this? I thought he was on our side?

"How can you do this to our team?" I asked him angrily. "To WHOOP? To me? Why?" I don't know why but as I spoke I let my tears fall in clear sight for the first time in eight years. I thought my cursed tears ended after my father's funeral. This was the first time I showed my weak side since then. I've been weak a whole lot today, but…

Why hasn't he answered me?

After a few moments of my crying he finally spoke. "I didn't give her the serum."

My eyes widened again. No way! I heard he was good but can't be that conniving good!

"No. You gave her the serum. I saw you do it in front of me!"

"I only gave her a weird liquid that conveniently happened to be the same color as the real one. Pretty soon she will realize it's a fake and come back to get it. If I didn't come up with the idea I would've given her the original."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because," he began. "I don't want to see someone dear to me die again."

I turned away so that he wouldn't see the blush coming across my face. "So... you still have it?"

To prove his point he took it out of his pocket. "We should head back to the hotel."

He goes back to his goofy smile. "You forgot which hotel you were staying in, didn't you?"

"...yes." I answered, embarrassed. Why does he affect me this way? Wait, how did he even know the hotel I was staying in?"

"'Pretty boy' told me you were at the Ritz luxury hotel." Train stated after reading my puzzled expression.

"Wait," I questioned, looking around. "Where is Lelouch?"

"He went to the Paris embassy to find Alex."

"Is he nuts?"

"That's what I thought as well," Train replied as another goofy smile filled his features. "Lets not forget who he is."

"I know," I said irritably. "Just in case though, we should be his backup."

"Now there's the Liana I know and love!"

"Don't push it," I replied, blushing. "And if you say any of this to Lelouch, Kagome, my mother, or anyone else we know, I will personally murder you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Train stated with a laugh. I just sighed.

"Are you, like, wearing your janitor's uniform while we walk together? I'm not walking around with you dressed like that."

He rolled his eyes and got out his tech-wallet. He pressed a button. In no time his uniform transformed into regular clothing. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and a black polo shirt on top, black jeans, black boots, a white collar with the golden bell, and a black French bureea' on his head.

"Better?" he asked as he made a ridiculous pose.

I smiled at him. "Much better."

We were silent for a moment, unsure of what to say to each other.

"I just remembered I put in my mini ring tracker in Sephiria's coat pocket." I stated hastily to ease the awkward moment.

"That can be to our advantage! We can track down the hideout. Let's go!"

"Right!"

We both ran but I would totally feel a lot better if I had my skateboard with me. While we ran, Train called Kagome and told her about Lelouch. Only one thought crossed my mind as they talked.

"_Why did you want to go alone, Lelouch_?"

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Loss

Inside the Paris Embassy security room.

"Die!"

"Yes, very well then."

Gunshots filled the small room as two men and a woman fell to the ground. The only living person left in the room was a young man dressed in a tux.

Lelouch Vi Britannia could be a very cold person sometimes. When he had a goal in mind, he was determined to make sure that nothing stood in his way. And because he was a tactical genius, he had the upper hand on a lot of people.

There's also the fact that he possesses a supernatural power that few know about. The power of Geass. This power allowed him to make people do whatever he pleased, including the command to commit suicide.

Yeah, Lelouch was pretty cold.

"Now," Lelouch began as he closed the door behind him. "To find what I'm looking for."

He was there for three reasons. The first was to find out where the headquarters of Chronos were located. He knew that if he found that, he'd be able to get partial revenge for what happened to his mother.

The second reason was a bit different. He wanted to know personally what Britannia's involvement in Chronos was. Because of his experience as Zero, he knew that the E.U. had some top secret information from the Britannians. However, accessing that information was a difficult task if you weren't really smart.

Being an evil, egotistical, genius has its benefits.

And the third reason, was to find Alex. Wherever she may be in that building.

It only took him thirty seconds to hack into the computer network that the embassy was using. He first cut all of the cameras off, and then he began searching through the computer mainframe for all the useful information he could find. It was surprising to see that the E.U. had more than just information on its military and the Britannian military. It also held information about the Black Knights. Of course, Lelouch made sure to delete those.

Throughout his search however, he was finding that it had little to do with Chronos. All the information he got referred to something that was obviously top secret.

"The Geass Order?" Lelouch wondered as he searched. He found more documents on it and a picture of a blond haired, violet eyed boy popped up.

"_What is all this_?" Lelouch thought agitatedly. "_The E.U. shouldn't know about Geass._"

Lelouch kept going through the files as he searched on the Geass order. He copied them and converted it to a file that would be compatible on his laptop. He continued to do so with all the other files that pertained to Geass.

However, he stopped when another picture popped onto the screen.

"That's…" he gasped.

The picture was of a research team. Some were in white lab coats, but others were wearing black cloaks and black masks that covered the bottom halves of their faces. There were also small children in the photo.

But that wasn't what made Lelouch gasp and lose his train of thought. His attention was drawn to a single woman that was in the shot. She wore a blue business suit and her hair was worn down. There seemed to be a red tattoo on her forehead, and her amber eyes reflected boredom.

"C.C.?" Lelouch said as he rubbed his eyes. He knew that he had to be delusional.

Unfortunately, when he opened his eyes and blinked a few times, the immortal witch was still in the picture.

"_What the heck is she doing in that picture_!" Lelouch thought angrily as he enlarged the picture and zoomed in on C.C.'s face. It was definitely her. He saved the picture and the file for later reference.

He thought he wouldn't find anything else on C.C., but he suddenly came across another picture with C.C. in it. The setting of the picture was Aries Villa.

And C.C. was standing next to his mother, Express Marianne.

"_She really has some explaining to do_," Lelouch seethed within his mind. "_I swear, I'll kill that witch the moment I see her._"

Yeah, Lulu. Kill the immortal. Dumbo! You can't kill someone who can't be killed. What is he a wacko? A dodo-bird perhaps?

Well, everyone has dumb moments. Even a genius like our Lulu.

"_Now,_" Lelouch thought with a scowl. "_To find Alex._"

* * *

Back at the hotel

After finishing her call with Train and Liana. Kagome decided that she'd call Lelouch. The headquarters of Chronos would be found soon, so Lelouch didn't need to put himself in danger anymore.

She dialed the number for his wallet with her com-powder, but he didn't answer.

"_Okay, from what I've seen, Lelouch always carries his cell phone around, so I'll just dial that number_." Kagome thought as she wracked her brain for the number. She remembered after a couple of seconds of pondering.

Unfortunately, that number didn't work either.

Kagome groaned to herself as she paced the hotel room. Sam and Clover were sitting at a small table that was behind her. Terra had left earlier to work on something important.

"_What is he doing?_," Kagome wondered aimlessly. "_Lulu is probably up to something stupid and dangerous. He's just like Inuyasha!_"

Thinking of Inuyasha made Kagome stop pacing for a moment. She really missed her half-demon friend and sometimes beloved. Still, in a situation like this he wouldn't have known what to do. His answer to everything was waving his Tetsaiga around and causing damage. Yeah, he definitely wasn't one to think over things rationally.

Lelouch was similar though. Kagome knew from just looking at him that Lelouch had a dark past. She honestly didn't think Lelouch would be Zero without having a reason to. From what Train said about Lelouch's little sister, Kagome believed that she was his reason. He fought to protect the people he cared for and he was searching for revenge just as Inuyasha was.

In some ways, the similarities between Inuyasha and Lelouch ended there. Lelouch was a tactical genius and he was a rational thinker. She'd heard of some of the things Zero had done on the news. She thought the actions to be sadistic and cruel, not to mention that Zero had directly killed people. That made him a murderer…a monster.

However, even knowing that, Kagome didn't see Lelouch as a monster. He was just a man who had lost his way. Still, she wondered if it was too late to stop him from walking the path of blood. Lelouch seemed set on doing what he wanted to do. Revenge was his goal and she knew that Lelouch was a stubborn guy.

"_Still, he could be in trouble_," Kagome thought to herself. "_He might need help_."

Kagome stopped pacing for a moment to contemplate her position. She was instructed not to leave the room by Sam, Clover, and Miss Diamondblade, but Kagome had a deep fear that Lelouch could be in danger. She had to do something about it.

It took a few minutes to come up with a plan as she began to pace again, but once a plan was set in her mind she stopped.

"What's taking Train and Liana so long," she wined.

Sam looked up from the data she was studying. "It's only been half and hour Kagome."

Kagome sighed. "I know, but I'm really worried."

"You shouldn't," Clover stated. "They're WHOOP spies! WHOOP spies can do anything."

Kagome sweat dropped in response to Clover's enthusiasm. "Okay, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom now."

"Okay," Sam replied as Kagome walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Once inside, Kagome locked the door and began to search for a way out. She knew that she couldn't walk out of the hotel room door because of the guards that were stationed outside. She also figured that Liana's mother would give her a lecture if she tried to run away from the hotel in the same manner that Liana did. That and…Kagome was pretty scared of those guards.

So instead, she looked around the large bathroom. She suddenly noticed an air vent above the Jacuzzi tub.

"_Great_," Kagome thought. "_This is going to end up like every action movie I've seen_."

The escape route had been found, but she would still have to find a way to open the vent. She didn't exactly have tools to open it, nor did she have her gadgets. Or did she…

Kagome suddenly remembered that she'd put her laser lipstick in the pocket of her spy suit. She reached into it and pulled it out. After a moment, she hopped onto the edge of the tub and began to melt the bolts that closed off her escape route.

As she successfully melted the bolts, Kagome moved to the toilet and flushed it to hide the other noises in the room. After that she quickly turned on the faucet before climbing up into the vent.

"_Here it goes_," she thought as she crawled into the ventilation system. The space was small, but it was just big enough for Kagome to squeeze through. All she needed to do now was find an exit and then she'd be home free.

"Wait for me Lelouch," she whispered as she inched her way through the small space. "I'm coming."

A few minutes later, Kagome found another vent and used her laser lipstick to melt the bolts. Once that was done, she jumped down from the ventilation system. She now stood in an elevator shaft.

And let's just say that the beam she was standing on wasn't very wide.

"Oh, my!" she shouted as she tried to keep her balance. "Easy now, easy!"

Unfortunately, her coordination wasn't at its best. She lost her balance and began falling down the shaft. However, an elevator was on it's way up the shaft at that exact moment and it was near the floor where she had fell from. So in basic terms, Kagome survived her fall. She had lived!

Kagome really is a lucky girl. She always seems to get out of these kinds of situations.

"_Whew_," the young priestess thought to herself. "_That was too close_."

The elevator stopped, but after a moment it began to move downward towards the bottom floor. The elevator stopped again on the second floor and Kagome took the opportunity to look for another air vent. There was one to her left and so she used her laser lipstick to open it as quickly as she could. The elevator was about to start moving downward again, but she got halfway in between before it began.

The space in the vent was tight, but Kagome went through it easily. After a few more moments, she came to another vent. It was in the middle of a hallway so Kagome gladly took the opportunity to get out of the vent for good.

The vent cover fell to the floor with a clang. Kagome cringed, but it appeared that no one had heard the sound. She immediately jumped out of the vent and to the floor.

"That was easy enough," Kagome muttered as she began to tiptoe down the hall. She kept an eye on her surroundings, but she figured that no one would be around in the hallways this early in the morning.

Suddenly, a woman walked out of a room. Kagome hid around the corner but kept her gaze locked on the woman. The young priestess sighed in relief when she realized that it was just a maid. However, Kagome realized that wearing a spy suit out of a hotel would look suspicious and since she'd left her com-powder back in the bathroom she had no way to disguise herself.

"_I'm not going to like this_."

* * *

Ten minutes later near the hotel

Liana tried dialing Kagome's number again, but there wasn't an answer. The adventurous girl sighed.

"Train, I think something might be happening in there," Liana stated as she stopped walking and stared at the building in front of them. Train looked up at the building as well, but after a moment he shrugged.

"I'm sure that everything is going to be fine," Train told her. "There's no reason to worry about Kagome."

"What about Lelouch?" Liana asked.

Train shrugged again. "He's more than capable of handling himself. He is Zero after all."

Liana nodded and then she and Train waltzed into the hotel. Upon entering they noticed that the lobby wasn't as crowded. It was early morning. So most people were asleep.

However, both of them noticed Terra Diamondblade immediately. She didn't look happy. In fact, her expression turned even more solemn when she saw Train walk in behind her daughter.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Terra stated angrily.

Sam heard the commotion behind her and turned around from where she stood. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Train and Liana.

But especially Train.

"Hi Mom," Liana said in greeting. Train tried to smile, but it fell flat.

"What is** he **doing here?" the elder Diamondblade asked. Sam quickly rushed over in order to fill her in.

"Ms. Diamondblade, Mr. Heartnet isn't a killer anymore," Sam explained hastily. "He's a really nice man too."

"Not to mention cute," Clover stated from across the room.

Terra only glared at Train. "Once a killer, always a killer."

"Wait a minute, that's totally out of line," Liana yelled.

"Security, get him out of here!"

"Hold it!" Sam screamed. The guards stopped, unsure of what to do.

As for Terra and Sam, they were at a standoff.

"Listen, Ms. Diamondblade," Sam inquired. "We have more important issues to deal with than your resentment towards Train…"

"He's the reason why I've been separated from my daughter!"

"That's not true," Liana cut in. Terra spun around and faced her daughter.

"What did you say?"

"I said that what your saying isn't true," Liana replied. "You lived right, so why didn't you come back home?"

A silence filled the room as the two Diamondblades stared at each other. Neither said a word until Terra broke the silence.

"Everything I've done," Terra began, "I've done to protect you Liana. Remember that."

"Train is my friend," Liana stated in defiance. "His past is in the past. And…I hold no grudge against him. You shouldn't either."

"Liana…" Train trailed off. He couldn't think of the words to say in that moment. Still, he didn't have to say anything at all. Liana was just doing what she did best.

After a moment, Liana's mother finally sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just know I have my eye on you Mr. Heartnet."

Train nodded. "Understood."

The tension was still high in the room, so Sam took the opportunity to get the focus back on the main issue.

"Kagome is gone."

"WHAT!" Liana and Train shouted.

Terra sighed as she regained her composure. "Yes, Kagome snuck out of here earlier. We have no idea where she could have gone."

Liana narrowed her gaze on the floor. "She must have gone to help Lelouch at the Embassy."

"But why would she do that?" Train asked.

"Because she has a huge crush on him," Liana rationalized. "Girls do crazy things when they really like someone."

"Yeah, I guess they do," Train muttered as a smile lit up his face. Liana noticed the change, but she said nothing about it. She had no time to explain that she felt nothing for Train.

Of course, we all know that this isn't true.

On the other hand, the more important issue was the whereabouts of Kagome Higurashi. If they didn't find her, she might run into some serious trouble.

* * *

Inside the embassy.

Kagome couldn't believe that her janitor/maid get-up had gotten her into the embassy without a hitch. Apparently, people can't see past a bad disguise. Kagome didn't mind that though, but she wished that she'd at least had her com-powder with her or something else to help her fend off anything the embassy might throw at her.

Obviously, the laser lipstick wouldn't be enough. She needed more.

Presently though, she had no means to get her hands on gadgets. The cleaning supplies that were in the cart she was pushing would have to do for now.

"_Now, where would Lelouch be_?" Kagome wondered as she pushed her cart through the grand ballroom of the place. Normally, events only happened at night, but there happened to be a special meeting that morning. Dressing up was just part of the dress code.

The time traveling priestess pushed the cart along as she looked for secret passageways and such. There were cameras around, but the red lights were off, signifying that the cameras weren't operating.

"_Something isn't right here_," Kagome thought as she traveled through the embassy. There were some people in the meeting room to her right, but other than that, no one was around. That was when she saw the blood coming from the top of the winding stairwell that was in the grand ballroom. It was only a trickle of blood, but it was blood just the same.

"Oh, no," Kagome muttered as she grabbed a broom off the cart. She walked toward the staircase. She hesitated to press further, but in the end her desire to find Lelouch clouded all fears and doubts. She slowly traveled up the winding steps. As she neared the top, the amount of blood increased from a small trickle to small streams of blood. Kagome swallowed the vomit that was trying to come up as she pressed on.

At the very top of the stairs was a sight she wished she'd never seen.

A gun was laying on the top step and by the gun was the hand of man in a security uniform. Kagome slowly walked to the top step and kneeled by the man.

"Did Lelouch do this?" Kagome whispered to herself. "No, this wound on his neck was self inflicted, but why…"

Kagome didn't understand why a security guard would kill himself. She stared at the gun and found herself reaching for it. After examining it, she concluded that it was a silenced gun. That was why the people in the meeting room hadn't heard it.

"KABOOM!"

Kagome gasped at the sound. It was slightly muted, but she still heard the sound of a gunshot. A killer was in the building.

"Is Lelouch doing this?" Kagome asked as she took the gun into her hands and dropped the broom. She turned to her left and walked up the three steps that led to an adjacent balcony that overlooked the whole ballroom. She could go either left or right, so she chose the right since that was where the sound had come from. Along the way, she found more people dead in the same manner as the man on the stairs.

Another gunshot sounded and that was when Kagome started running. She turned a corner on the balcony and headed toward the door that was going to be on her right. Once she reached the door, she found that it needed a code. From within she heard another gunshot.

"_Lelouch is in there_," Kagome thought while holding the gun tighter in her hands. "_I'll have to use my laser lipstick to get in._"

Kagome pocketed the gun and pulled out the lipstick. She switched it on and stared cutting a whole through the steel. The poor girl was frightened, but she didn't show it. She was determined to help Lelouch if he needed her.

Gunshots continued as she cut through the steel. Her mind was in a frenzy, but she desperately continued on with what she was doing. She didn't allow herself to stop until there was a huge circle mark on the door. It was then that Kagome effortlessly pushed it and the steel toppled to the floor.

Kagome's heart pounded as she entered the room through the hole. It was a room made of steel that was lit by fluorescent lights. The feeling in the room was very condescending and Kagome knew that it would be wise to turn back now before it was too late.

However, Kagome wasn't always rational, especially when it came to the people she really cared for. For reasons unexplained, she felt something for Lelouch and it was that feeling that urged her forward toward what might end up being her death.

The gunshots continued as Kagome moved forward. Steel pillars were all around the room, which would prove to be great hiding places if something should come at her. As she walked deeper into the room, she noticed that the gunshots became louder.

Her breathing now erratic, she shakily brought the gun out of her pocket. She had never used a gun in her life with the exception of the ray gun that Sam made her practice with. Kagome wasn't very good at it, but at this point it was all or nothing. If necessary, she would have to use it.

Seconds later, an explosion sounded throughout the expansive room. Debris and shrapnel came her way, but Kagome dodged it. She barely caught a glimpse of Lelouch as he and Alex fled from the steal fortress. Upon seeing that they were okay, she ran back toward the hole she created.

Then, out of nowhere she heard footsteps coming toward her. This made Kagome panic as she traveled back through the hole she created. She looked over the balcony while running back toward the stairs. She saw that Lelouch and Alex were already in the grand ballroom and running out.

"Lelouch!" she called out just as she made it to the staircase. Lelouch stopped running and turned toward her voice.

That was when someone else activated their Geass. Time stopped and a young man with sandy brown hair and violet eyes pulled a trigger on a gun. The bullet's impact on Kagome's side would force her to roll down the stairs once time moved again.

The boy fled as he counted the seconds on his fingertips. Once the Geass power subsided, Kagome immediately felt pain. Her knees buckled and she involuntarily rolled down the stairs.

Through all this, Lelouch watched in absolute horror. He never saw the assassin, so he didn't know how Kagome had gotten hurt. However, he realized why she had come in the first place.

She'd come to find him.

Alex, who had also stopped, gasped in horror as blood stained Kagome's clothes. Through all this, the young priestess still held the gun in her hand.

Lelouch didn't know what to think as he ran over to Kagome's body. Her eyes were closed and she now laid in a pool of blood. He knew that Kagome didn't shoot herself since the wound was on her left side towards her back and the gun was in her left hand.

From where she stood, Alex only stared on in horror. She'd never seen so much blood in her life.

Lelouch had though, and that made seeing it again even worse for him. It was like reliving his mother's death.

He rested his hand on one of her shoulders as he tried to calm his breathing. After a moment, he was calm enough to lean over her and listen to her breathing. All he heard were quick quiet gasps. He had to get her to a hospital and quick.

However, he got distracted when he noticed Kagome's eyes opening. He sighed in relief, thinking it was a good sign.

"Kagome, just hang on," Lelouch told her. "I'm going to get you to a doctor."

"Lelouch…I'm so…weak," Kagome gasped out as she stared at him. "I can't breathe."

Lelouch's expression changed dramatically in that instant. He realized that Kagome was really dying before his eyes, just like his mother had.

"_No, I won't let that happen again_."

He gently picked Kagome up bridal style while leaving the pool of blood behind. His tux was mostly black, so the blood stains didn't show up much.

"Try to hang on Kagome," Lelouch whispered to her. She slightly nodded in consent, but Lelouch was afraid that it wouldn't be enough.

"Do you have enough strength to look me in the eye Kagome?"

Kagome's eyes had closed, but they fluttered open at his request. She stared directly into his eyes.

"I need you to promise me something Kagome."

Kagome was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. The call of death was almost too sweet for her to resist. Even so, she listened intently to what Lelouch was asking her. She soon noticed that his left eye was glowing red.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch knew that the bullet in Kagome would be a fatal one if not treated immediately. He didn't know where a hospital was in the area and so, he found no other choice but to place the curse on Kagome. The same curse that he'd put on Suzaku only two weeks ago.

"Promise me that you'll live!"

Blood was seeping out of Kagome's wound as the command was given. Her mind was accepting the Geass, but her body was not. At the moment, she couldn't respond at all.

"I…don't know…Lelouch," Kagome whispered as she continued to stare into his pure violet eyes. "We'll see."

* * *

Authors note from TTY7: Don't you love evil cliffhangers?


	11. Chapter 10

Author's note from TTY7: Black Cat Angel did a splendid job with this chapter. I couldn't be more proud of her. Since we're both writing this story, none of the grandeur you've experienced would have been possible without her. My sista, you come up with fantabulous ideas. Anyway, onto the chapter.

Chapter 10: Are we a Team or Not?

Train's POV

I watched Liana pace back and forth in front of me as I sat on a sofa in the now disserted lobby. It doesn't take a genius to know Liana is worried about Kagome and Pretty Boy, ( but especially Kagome). It feels like hours have gone by. Glancing down, I checked the time in my wallet communicator. Correction, only two hours, thirty minutes, and forty seconds have gone by. Ugh, I am so bored of waiting that I might consider taking a nap.

My eyelids got heavier and they began to slowly close until I heard my teammate scream in frustration.

"WHERE'S THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-PRETTY-BOY WHEN YOU NEED HIM!" she yelled. I can hear my ears ringing from the volume of her voice. So much for my nap...

I sighed. "Did you forget already? He went on his own to search for Alex."

"I know, but what's taking him so long? It feels like an eternity!"

"Actually it's been-"

Liana gave me her coldest glare. "I don't want to know Train Heartnet."

I gulped down my saliva and turned my attention to another direction. Man, she may be cute but she can be really scary when she wants to be. Not only did she get her looks from her mother, she got her attitude from the woman too. Now that I think about it, how long is Miss Diamondblade going to give me the cold shoulder? Man, when someone holds a grudge they sure know how to show it.

My mind replayed the scene of Liana backing me up. Why did she do it? Does she do it to repay the favor? Because I'm her teammate? Or maybe she likes me?

Could it be she, perhaps, loves me?

I'll admit I like her, but if I, by chance, go out on a date with her it'll look weird. She's younger than me by seven years! And did I mention her mother still hates the fact that I exist in this world?

I sighed again. I sure got a lot on my mind. Far too much if you ask me.

I notice someone sitting beside me on the sofa. I shift my eyes to the right. That someone happens to be the same person who called me hot.

Ms Clover.

As long as the day went by Ms. Clover tried her best to get my attention. I've acted as if I haven't noticed. You know, pretending to be oblivious. Inside, I kept praying for this long day to end. Somehow my prayer hasn't been answered yet. Maybe Father Time has this weird sense of humor to watch romantic comedy today.

Right now though, it's different. Instead of her flirtatious blue eyes winking at me every ten seconds, they show a bit of concern.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. "Don't worry about me."

She scoffed. "I beg to differ."

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You're either more worried about your friends than Liana is expressing, or you just have a lot on your mind."

"It's more like the latter."

"So you're not worried about them?" She lifted her eyebrow in a questionable gaze.

I let out another sigh. "Of course I'm worried about them. I'm worried about Kagome getting hurt, but more than that, I'm concerned for Lelouch."

"Is it about how Chronos covered up his mother's murder?"

"Yes," I answered. "I mean think about it, why else would he drop everything he's done so far just to be a spy and save the world?"

She places her index finger under her chin. I knew that gesture meant that she was thinking of an answer to my question. It wasn't long until I felt like ten minutes had passed by. After a long moment, she finally made a fist and pounded it on her other hand.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed. "Maybe he did it to learn what teamwork and dedication means! Or he could be in it for the shopping!"

I fell out of my seat. Honestly, she can't be this dumb to not know the obvious.

She laughed at my reaction. "I'm only kidding Train. Anyone who knows what it's like in the real world can tell he's in this for revenge." Her eyes bore into mine while I sat back on my side of the sofa. "What are you going to do when he tries to kill the murderer?"

I leaned back on the sofa's back cushions. My head bent back and I set my gaze up on the chandelier above. The light from the bright sun hits it and I could've sworn I was seeing fireworks.

Suddenly, I was pulled back to the night of Saya's death. I remembered how much anger and grief I let out while fighting Creed. The sound of our weapons clashing once again rang in my ears.

For some reason, Lelouch reminds me of myself. He'll do whatever it takes to get revenge on his own. But there's one big difference between us: I know how to move on. Of course it's painful at first but in time it relieves you. He wants to finish this mission on his own, but he needs to know that he has a group of friends by his side. When the time comes I can't do anything, but give him that one piece of simple advice.

I heard Clover calling my name, bringing me out of my train of thought.

"...I don't know", I replied, my eyes never drifting from the chandelier.

"You sure take your sweet time in La La Land," she muttered.

I totally heard that. Nevertheless, I hope Lelouch makes the right decision. Revenge isn't going to solve anything.

There was a bang coming from the front door. Our eyes, including Liana's, widened as someone burst into the expansive room. It was a young woman with shoulder-length dark hair and tanned skin wearing the Thailand soccer team jogging suit. She must be Alex.

But she wasn't the one who I was surprised to see. No, it was the two people behind her that made my eyes widen with terror. Lelouch was holding Kagome bridal-style with his jacket laying over her. My eyes locked on something dripping out of her body.

That was when I came to the realization that it was something I didin't want to see; blood.

"Someone please help her!" Alex yelled. Her face was full of terror like she just went through a traumatic experience, which is exactly what had probably happened. When I looked at Pretty Boy, his face was emotionless. It didn't matter though, his eyes shows his true feelings. They were full of sorrow, guilt, grief, and anger.

I saw Miss Diamondblade coming up to them from out of the corner of my eye. "Thank goodness I've got my master's degree in medication and surgery. I'll see what I can do for her." She took the wounded girl from Lelouch and gave the guards some order to prepare a room for all the supplies she would need.

Once everyone was gone, the lobby was nearly empty once again. Well, there was only Pretty Boy, Liana, and yours truly, me. It would seem that Clover went to go console Alex.

Liana was giving Lelouch her most deadly glare. I just hope she doesn't pounce on him like a panther. I know a glare when I see one. Instead of pouncing him though, she went up to Lelouch and...slapped him! Ooh, talk about harsh.

Lelouch's face was still emotionless. The slap didn't have any affect on him. Liana yelled and punched him, sending the poor guy collapsing on the ground. Before she could continue, I wrapped my arms around her, trapping her arms by the side of her waist. She struggled her way out of my grip, but there's no way I'm going to let her kill him. As much I hate to say this, we need Lelouch on this mission.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?" she yelled. "Why didn't you protect her? Don't you even care if she lives or dies?"

"Stop it, Liana!" I ordered, trapping her in my arms again. "This isn't his fault!" She wasn't paying attention to a word I was saying. She kept struggling and yelling colorful words that I dare not repeat.

"Let me go, Train!" she screamed. "Let me go so I can wipe out this worthless piece of scum his remaining existence!"

"Not going to happen!" I shouted back. "We're not enemies, remember? We're allies. We're a team of spies that have to save the world." She continued to struggle. "Liana, this is not a good time to put in the blame on anyone. Right now we need to worry about Kagome getting better." She struggled more at this point my own frustration burst from me. "Pull yourself together or so help me I am locking you up in your room with no escape and no gadgets whatsoever! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

My words must've sunk into her then, because she stopped her struggling. Now she wasn't moving an inch. I waited for a couple minutes to see if she was still in her 'I'm gonna kill you' anger mode. She still wasn't moving a muscle.

In a soft whisper she told me to let her go. Slowly, I let my arms slide away from her, but I stood behind her just to be on the safe side. She may want to finish what she started, but instead she didn't do anything. Liana went in the direction where her mother took off. Probably to check and see if she can help with the operation on Kagome.

Before she goes on though, my courageous ally glared back at Lelouch, who was still sitting there with his poker face on as if the pain he's feeling is nothing new to him. Knowing him, it probably isn't.

"If she doesn't live through her operation, you better pray to God to have mercy on you", Liana warned. "If he doesn't answer you by then I'll be the judgment of your faith. That's a promise." With that she takes her leave, abandoning me and Lelouch the Mindless Puppet.

I sighed. "_Great, today must be 'Pretend-to-be-Dr.-Phil' Day_." I've had to give advice to a girl who may or may not hate me, and now I have to get Lelouch back to his normal self while trying to keep myself strong. After all, this was all painful for me too. All of it reminded me of Saya. Ugh, what a drag.

I extended my hand toward him. He flinched. I guess I already had his attention. He stared at my hand for awhile, probably deciding if he should take my hand or not. So, I spoke to him to speed this along.

"I'm just going to help you up," I told him. "If you want to sit down, I would prefer the lobby's sofa. At least it's more comfortable than the floor." Lelouch wordlessly took the offer. After I pulled him up, his eyes stared dimly at the floor.

I glanced around the room. "If you're not in the mood to talk I understand. I just want to know what really happened so I can prove to Liana that you're innocent."

We went to the sofa and the both of us plopped down on the soft cushions. I noticed a small smile coming to his face causing me to do the same though at the same time, I could tell that the smile was a bitter one.

"What are you?" he mockingly teased. "A detective? Or a lawyer perhaps?" At least he's still got his sense of humor intact. Still…

"Funny, I was going for therapist." Seconds later, Lelouch let out a bellowing laugh. I couldn't believe what I was seeing: I made Lelouch laugh. Sure we're nowhere near being best friends, but he acts like we've known each other in a long time.

He wiped a tear from underneath his eyes and after a few snickers and giggles, he finally calms down. "I saw a mental image of you, Train Heartnet, being a psychiatrist." Another laugh escapes him. "That was hilarious."

"I'm laughing on the inside," I replied sarcastically.

"But I will give you credit for your talents in the art of comedy," Lelouch stated, his voice a bit softer now. "Thank you. I really needed the laugh."

I swiftly took out my wallet communicator and pressed a few buttons.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked.

"Trying to see if this thing can record videos."

"Dare I ask why?"

I smirked. "Because I want to savor this moment! Lelouch Lamperouge, a serious strategic spy, thanking me, an everyday stray who also became his teammate. I really don't want to miss this!"

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You are ruining it and I'm thinking of taking back what I said. This might be my first and last thank you I give you. So think before doing anything reckless."

I put my wallet-communicator away. "Fine, I'll savor it in my memory."

"I'm serious, thank you," Lelouch continued, his eyes darkening. "If it weren't for you Liana would've continued punching her rage through me. Also, thank you for making me feel better." He let out a gracious smile.

I did the same. This is my chance to continue our casual talk. "So, are you ready to tell me your side of the story? Or do you want to wait for the operation to end. If I were you I'd talk about it instead of keeping it in. It's better than wasting time in deep silence."

Pretty Boy ran his hand through his hair, letting each strand slide off his fingers. "I don't know. It all happened so fast." His fists clenched. "I saw Kagome running toward me and Alex. The next thing I know, she's shot and hurdling down the stairs. The way she was hit was directly from behind her. However, I didn't see anyone at the top of the stairs when I ran up to her along with Ms. Alex behind me. Whoever it was, that person knew how to make a clean getaway."

I pondered his story. The way he talked about the sneak attack sounded like this person is a professional killer. I don't know why but all this sounded too complicated.

"This person could've been hired by Chronos," I heard Lelouch say.

I shook my head. "Can't be. Like you said, this stranger was a professional." I turned my gaze back toward him. "And last I checked, Chronos didn't have any professional gunman, besides me."

"They could've trained one to outmatch you."

I let out a dark laugh. "HA! If they were then I would've met them after I left. They would've found someone to replace me by now."

"Then tell me, O Wise One, who do you think did?" Lelouch demanded, his anger boiling now.

"How should I know?" I asked. "I'm a spy and ex-assassin, not a know-it-all genius." I crossed my arms over my chest in concern. "Judging from the blood loss though…she might not make it out of this alive.

"SHE CAN'T DIE!"

I cringed at the sound of his anguished voice. His head was lowered and he was tightening his fists. "She can't die. I know she can't die. I ordered her not to die."

"You ordered her?" I noticed his body jolt. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. How can a human being, such as himself, demand someone when they are nearing death? Poor guy must've been in deep pain and might've said some nonsense. I guess I'm over thinking things again.

"Look Lelouch," I chastised, "I know you're used to like taking charge, but no one made you leader since we didn't take vote. You got it?"

His body relaxed as if he had dodged my suspicion. I know he's not telling me everything, but after what he went through I'll let it slide...this time.

"Yes, I got it," he said finally.

Three hours came and went. We passed the time in silence, waiting for someone to deliver the news of Kagome's condition. At this moment, it could go either way.

Suddenly, I saw a figure moving toward us. It was Miss. Diamondblade. She glared at me before looking at Pretty Boy as if I wasn't in the same room as they were. "Kagome Higurashi will live," she said.

Lelouch released a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness."

"It took awhile to find someone with the same blood type as hers until Alex volunteered," Miss Diamondblade continued. "She said it was the least she could do to help. As of now, Ms. Higurashi is resting upstairs."

"Can we see her?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, you can." She glared at me. "Only you." Wonderful, we're back to that again.

"Whether you like it or not I'm not going anywhere," I told her as I rose from off the couch. "I care about Kagome as much as Liana and Lelouch. So in short term, I'm going with him."

She kept glaring at me for a while. Then, she turned to the same direction she came in from, never uttering a word to either one of us.

After checking to be sure Miss. Diamondblade was out of earshot, I whispered to Pretty Boy, "If you're wondering who that was a moment ago, that's Liana's mother."

"I figured," he whispered back, "she's like the adult-version of her daughter. She even has her attitude."

"At least you're not the one who's receiving it," I replied.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm not you right now." He chuckled as we followed Liana's mom.

I glared at him. "_I don't know what's worse; depressed Lelouch or know-it-all-then-mocks-me Lelouch._" Out of all the people that could have helped me on this mission, it had to be him.

Still, I can't help but think that he'll want revenge on whoever attacked Kagome.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: This update took way too long. That's all I can say.

Disclaimer: Black Cat Angel and I do not own any of the anime's used in this story. Black Cat Angel owns Liana Diamondblade and we both own the plot. Let us continue.

Also, special thanks to Getsunohimesama for inspiring this chapter. You're awesome!

Chapter 11

Lelouch P.O.V.

As Train and I strode toward the make-shift hospital room within the hotel, my mind was filled with dread. I wasn't surprised by Kagome's miraculous recovery…okay maybe the recovery did surprise me, but it was a surprise I was grateful for.

At least, I had been grateful at first.

However, it became expressly clear to me after talking with Train that I had done something awful. Yes, ordering Kagome to live saved her life, but now she can't die. Period. The Geass I used on her will force her to live just as it does with Suzaku.

The guilt from plaguing Suzaku with such a curse had crushed me enough. After all, at one time he had been my best friend, and up until I found out that he was a Britannian knight, I would have done anything to protect him just as I would for Nunnally.

With Kagome though, I used my Geass for a selfish purpose. I didn't want her to die. I didn't want to watch her die. She was too good, too pure for a death so depressingly ugly. One look in her eyes had revealed to me that she was the kind of girl who was loved and respected by many. For this mission she left behind family, friends, and her responsibilities as a student.

She had a full life ahead of her. A life free of danger…and in seconds that life was nearly taken away from all of that…and from me.

I'm fully aware that I shouldn't think along those lines. I've known Kagome for…two days maybe? There's no way to really be sure with everything that's happened, but from the moment she called me Lulu…I felt a connection with her.

She came to the embassy to help me. She was shot because of me. She's been cursed because of me.

Liana was right, I'm a worthless piece of scum.

Even so, while there is guilt for what I've done, there isn't the slightest bit of regret for doing so. Kagome and Suzaku are different in every possible way. Whereas he wishes for nothing but death, she fights to live. There's a fire in her eyes that I haven't seen in many others. Not even Kallen, the most fiery tempered girl I know, has the drive to live the way Kagome does.

Granted, Kagome's will is of a muted sort. She is tender-hearted and kind, somewhat weak to a degree, yet there's strength within that weakness.

"Lelouch?"

I shifted my gaze toward Train who walked beside me down the long hall. He was still concerned with my mental state obviously. Knowing that made me feel less like a monster, but it did nothing to ease my growing worries. After all, the underlining question behind this madness is the identity of Kagome's attacker.

Whoever it was, I intend to make him pay for his actions.

"Lelouch!" Train questioned again, albeit more loudly. "Would you relax! Good grief, you're wound up so tightly that you're drawing blood with your nails."

I barely unclasped my hands, noting the traces of blood dripping from the places where my nails had broken the skin of my palms.

Train shook his head. "You've got to keep your anger in check Pretty Boy. Kagome wouldn't want to see you upset."

Miss Diamondblade groaned. "She's still unconscious you dunce."

The golden eyed ex-assassin glared at the older woman but otherwise didn't address her. "Try to calm down alright."

"I'll give it my best effort," I told him, narrowing my gaze on the door directly ahead of us. Once Liana's mother reached it, she stood aside to allow us in first.

"As I stated before, she's unconscious right now," she began, "so keep quiet."

I nodded my consent. "Yes ma'am. Thank you very much for saving her life."

"Yeah, we definitely owe you one," Train added, attempting cordiality.

The older woman simply bowed her head towards me, choosing to pretend that Train wasn't standing next to me. "Don't take too long. There are important matters that need to be discussed. Our enemies are still on the move after all."

"We're well aware of that," I answered, growing annoyed by her presence. "We'll meet you and the others in the lobby in thirty minutes."

"Very well." With that the older woman left, her footsteps barely echoing in the hall.

Sighing I placed my hand over the doorknob, bracing myself for what might meet my eyes as well as what might meet my ears. After all, Liana was probably already inside and I'm the last person she wants to see.

Train nudged my shoulder. "What's the hold up. Just open the door."

For a moment I continued to stare at my hand over the doorknob, contemplating whether I was ready to see Kagome yet. The last time I had walked into anything resembling a hospital room was the last day I saw my mother alive and the last time I saw my sister's eyes.

Inwardly cursing, I allowed my hand to drop from the knob. My legs shook from the effort it took to stand as the memories of that horrible day swept through my mind. More than seven years have passed, but that day continues to haunt me, driving me forward in my quest for vengeance. However, back then...

Back then I could only watch helplessly. I was a but a child without any hope of holding power in my fragile hands. Within my soul lies the persona of Zero, the masked deliverer of miracles, but even with his unrelenting strength threaded deeply in my soul, a deeper part of me is still that scared little boy, even to this day. I'm still the boy who witnessed his mother's murder. I'm still the child who could do nothing to protect his little sister.

And on this night, I couldn't protect an innocent young woman from pain and suffering.

Wordlessly, Train stepped around me. Within seconds he opened the door, forcing my gaze to meet the image of Kagome laying lifelessly in a makeshift hospital bed. Her ebony locks of hair are splayed across the pillows, her face expressionless. Tubes protruded from her arms, which lay lifeless by the sides of her body.

Liana sat in a chair nearby. She was glaring at me. I was aware enough to register her lips moving. She was probably shouting at me to leave, but I didn't...no, I couldn't hear her at all. For those brief moments that seemed to stretch on for lifetimes, I could only see Kagome Higurashi.

There were another few seconds of muted shouts and mutterings streaming from behind me before coming to a dead halt. My gaze didn't move, but I paid attention long enough to note the sound of Train grasping Liana's arm. She began to protest, then stopped abruptly. My curiosity was piqued by the sudden silence of the stubborn girl; however, it wasn't enough for me to shift my focus away from Kagome.

At last there was the sound of the door clicking closed behind me. For whatever reason, Train had decided to take himself and Liana out of the equation, leaving me to visit Kagome alone.

"_I hate owing that stupid feline favors_," I thought, taking slow steps forward. "_However..._"

With deliberate slowness I sit down where Liana had been seconds earlier while slowly reaching out to hold her left hand. Immediately I flinch at the contact. Her skin is so cold.

I don't attempt to talk to her while she's asleep. Instead I simply hold her hand in mine and offer up the little warmth I can.

"_Like this she reminds me...of Nunnally._"

My grip involuntary tightens around her hand. "From now on...I swear I'll protect you Kagome. And the person that did this will pay with their life..."

The muttered words trailed off when Kagome spoke suddenly.

"Inu..."

Blinking I leaned closer to her, still holding her hand. "What?"

She whimpered, her face morphing into an expression of pain. "Inuyasha."

"_Inuyasha?_"

Whimpering again she called out once more, "Inuyasha...where are you? Inuyasha...please...I..." Tears leaked out from beneath her eyelids as she continued to whisper the name over and over again.

I pressed my palm against her forehead. She had a fever.

"Inuyasha...where are you. I need...you...please..."

I"m not sure what came over me, but in the next second I was speaking to her. "Kagome. I'm right here. You don't have to worry about a thing now. You're safe."

Her expression softened. "I can't reach you Inuyasha. I'm scared."

My hand moved away from hers to cup her cheek. "Kagome, there's no need to be frightened. I'm right next to you and I don't plan on going anywhere."

I didn't feel good about lying to her, but if pretending that I'm this Inuyasha guy helped to ease her pain I would do it. She wouldn't be in this condition if not for me, so to repent for my sin of dragging this girl into my problems I have to...

"Will you stay with me forever?"

The question caught me off-guard. I couldn't answer for a long moment.

"Inuyasha?"

I stared down at her face, at her closed eyes and the tears still streaming down her cheeks. She reminded me so much of Nunnally and yet...I could never feel this way about Nunnally. As much as I love my sister and would give life and limb to protect her, there's something about Kagome that makes me want to give more than that.

It's clear that she's in love with another man but...

"Please tell me that you'll stay with me forever."

And right then, all reason flies out of my mind. In one moment, Kagome Higurashi changed my entire view on love. How she did it is something I'll never be able to comprehend because up until this moment, I never dreamed of feeling anything but contempt for the world and its people aside from the very few I held dear to my black heart.

I suppose Kagome, within a very short time, has become one of those few.

"You don't have to ask," I whispered, placing a chaste kiss to her forehead before continuing, "As long as you want me, I'll stay."

Pulling away enough to stare down at her face again, I watch as the corners of her lips lift into an exquisite smile. "I love you."

Leaning down I breifly brush my lips across hers. I'm certain this will be the only opportunity I'll have to do this. Still, this one moment will be enough to drive me on until I've succeeded in my goals. Maybe after this quest has ended...

No...even then I can't get too close. I'll only hurt her in the end.

Pulling away from her, I rise up from the chair without any traces of confusion lingering in my thoughts. My resolve is stronger than it has ever been thanks to this. I'll fight on for the beautiful girl who sacrificed her well-being to help me.

"I love you more Kagome Higurashi."

Without another word I left the room and all lingering feelings of guilt behind.

* * *

Meanwhile

Back in the Feudal Era

"Where is that stupid wench."

With slight groans, Miroku, the handsome but lecherous monk, Sango, the beautiful demon slayer, and Shippo, the ever rambunctious little fox-demon, all glanced back at the half-demon sitting cross-legged in front of the bone-eater's well with his sheathed sword, Tessaiga, propped up against his left shoulder. The group groaned louder upon noting that said half-demon was battling against an aneurism.

Of course with it being the feudal era, none of them knew what an aneurism was, but that's not the point.

Inuyasha heard the groans of his friends. He could sense their gazes locking on him as he continued to tap his index finger against his bicep. With one brow raised and teeth bared, he struggled against screaming complaints toward his friends for Kagome's extended absence. In fact, he was contemplating going to her time to drag her fat butt back.

But if he did that he would have to deal with Kagome pestering him about how she needed her space and needed time to study and all this other junk he didn't care about.

However, this was the norm and Inuyasha, though he outwardly pretended to be annoyed with the girl continuously by his side, the fact that she went back home for a couple of days wasn't something that bothered him all that much anymore. She did have a life on the other side of that well before she met him. He could learn to exude some patience.

He'd never admit that out loud of course, but within his mind he could be as rational as he wanted to be. No one else needed to know.

But today...Inuyasha was having a tougher time with his patience level than usual. Something felt off to him for some reason. He couldn't explain just what it was that was making him feel so uneasy, only that it had something to do with Kagome.

In other words, he was worried sick but his stupid pride wouldn't let him go to the other world to check on her.

From a little ways out, the other members of the demon slaying group sighed.

Miroku was the first to speak. "You'd think he'd be a bit wiser by now."

"This is Inuyasha we're talking about here, isn't it?" Shippo asked. "You can't expect a dummy like him to do anything right..."

"WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU ROTTEN WEASEL!"

Shippo just sighed at Inuyasha's indignant yell. "And with that attitude we may as well give up on seeing Kagome again. They must have gotten in a really heated argument this time."

Sango shook her head, lowering herself to the ground while reaching to pet Kirara's head. "I don't think it was an argument." She turned her gaze toward Miroku. "I watched Inuyasha see her off. There was small banter between them like usual, but other than that everything was fine."

"Do you think there's an issue with the magic in the well?" Miroku questioned.

"Perhaps, but truthfully, something feels a little off to me," Sango clarified, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Kagome said she was going to be back two days ago. It's normal her to spend extra time in her world when she's distracted or just home sick, but she only planned to spend one day in her world and it's been nearly four days now."

Miroku lowered his gaze in thought. "You make a good point Sango. Kagome is rather late this time around."

Shippo shrugged. "I'm willing to bet she just got tired of dealing with all of you."

One smack in the head later.

"Aaaaah! Come on! I'm just a kid!"

Miroku blew imaginary smoke from off his fist. "That line can only carry so far kid."

Sango continued to pet Kirara's head. "The thing is, if we're concerned about Kagome, just imagine how Inuyasha must be feeling. He wants to trust that she's safe in her own world, but what if something happened to her?"

Inuysha inwardly cringed upon hearing Sango's words. "_I'm sure Kagome is fine...but..._" his gaze barely drifted toward the well.

Without another thought he jumped in. His worry and impatience winning out in the end.

* * *

Back in Paris

"_Man someone better buy me ten gallons of milk for all this crap I'm dealing with._"

Liana was pacing in front of Train in one of the sitting rooms near the elevators, grumbling, well yelling was more accurate, about how Lelouch was a no good, selfish, dunce. Truthfully, Train didn't understand why Liana hated the guy so much or why she blamed him for what happened to Kagome. For one thing, he has no control over Kagome's decisions nor did he have any control over what happened to her because of those decisions. Secondly, it was clear that the guy really cared about Kagome, hence the heavy guilt weighing on the guy's shoulders.

Train knew that look well. For a while he had sported the same doom and gloom disposition that guilt brought about. Even now, after three good years have passed, he still feels deep hatred towards himself for what happened to Saya, even knowing that there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

The sense of helplessness that comes with the lack of control over saving another life is something Train understood. He also understood the complete control a person has when taking a life and the reasons for why people kill. For him it was a job. It held no meaning for him.

But for Lelouch, killing is a necessary evil to create a kinder and gentler world.

Liana had caught wind of Zero's deeds, even in a carefree place like Beverly Hills. She knew of the pain he had caused and figured that all he could do was be a calculated killer.

Even though he didn't harm Kagome, to Liana, he may as well have.

Still, Train couldn't sit by and let her keep going down this road. There's no time for such nonsense.

"Liana," he began, rising from his seated position on the couch just as she passed by him for the hundredth time. "Give it a rest already."

She stopped mid-step, turning to face him with anger reflected in her eyes. "Give what a rest? I'm only stating the obvious here. Lelouch is...you know as well as I do that the only thing he wants is revenge. You may think there's some good in him and for a while I thought the same but..." Trailing off she turned away, choosing to stare at the wall instead of him.

"But what?" Train asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What evidence has he given you that he's nothing but an evil melodramatic maniac? Has he killed? Yes. Does he want revenge? Yes. But there's one thing that you haven't taken into account Liana."

Liana crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And what's that?"

"You forgave me," he told her soothingly. "And the things I've done are far worse. Lelouch kills for a reason. I killed...because I was told to. For a long time I never thought for myself nor did I think about how I was hurting others. I simply killed."

"I know, but..."

"Let me finish," Train interrupted, tightening his grip on her shoulders. "I was ordered to kill your mother once. Even though I failed to kill her and later chose a different life for myself...you should know that if I had stayed with Chronos, that same order to assassinate your mother would have been given to me again. Plus, that order would have extended to you as well, and in the state of mind I was then...I would have done it without question, simply because I was told to."

Liana stiffened under his touch. "But you aren't that person anymore Train. I can see that you're different from the monster that separated me from my mother for all these years. You may have the same face and skills, but you have different minds entirely." She paused for a moment, fighting against the shaky state of her voice. "But Lelouch...he is changing from good to evil. He has chosen to be evil, and there's no way to stop him. He will protect himself before protecting someone else."

Train sighed, shaking his head as he let go of her. "You're so hypocritical."

"What?" she asked, abruptly turning to face him, eyes wide. "What do you mean hypocritical?"

"You can forgive me because you think I've changed completely from the person I was before," Train explained, sitting down on the sofa. "You can forgive me for an act that directly affected and altered your life. Because of me, you've lost years with your mother; the woman who gave you life to begin with, and yet you can't forgive Lelouch because of something he had no control over? Yes, I find that hypocritical Liana. You're a hypocrite."

Liana couldn't respond to that even though she wanted to. She wanted to say a hundred biting words, fire insults, tell him that she hated him for other reasons, but nothing she said would have been true. He was right in the end. She was a hypocrite.

That realization forced her to sit down next to him. She wanted to run out of the room or hit him. Either one would have sufficed, but instead she sat there, staring at her feet planted on the carpeted floor.

The silence weighed heavily on both of them, but neither of them were willing to break it.

It wasn't until Train placed his hand over her clenched fists atop her lap that either of them spoke.

"I'm sorry."

They spoke the same words at the same moment, causing a somewhat awkward silence to follow until Liana decided to end it.

"Train...you don't have to apologize," Liana began, moving one of her hands underneath his so she could hold it. "Everything you said...is true. And I think the reason I'm so angry is because...is because I want to hate you so badly. Sure, I'm upset that Kagome got hurt, but I know Lelouch wouldn't have let it happen on purpose. I"m sure he would have protected her I just...I just thought of all the people that Kagome would be leaving behind if she died and I just...remembered how I felt when..."

Train interrupted her with a heavy sigh before leaning forward to press his forehead against hers. Liana froze, carefully watching his face contort into a pained expression. Even though his golden eyes were closed, she could feel remorse flooding out of him and into her. She could feel that he wanted her to know how sorry he was without having to say it.

Liana sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes along with him.

"Liana Diamondblade, you will never know how deeply I wish I could take it all back."

Her eyes snapped open at the shakiness of his voice. Those same eyes widened further when she toke note of the single tear sliding down the right side of his face.

"Train."

"I may never atone for all the horrible things I've done, but if I could earn true forgiveness from you..."

He trailed off for a second, opening his eyes so he could meet her gaze.

"That would truly make me happy."

Liana wanted to say so much in those moments, but Train didn't give her a chance to. The second he uttered the words he rose up from the couch and started making his way toward the door. He didn't bother to wipe away the single tear he'd cried.

To be continued...


End file.
